Bajo la lluvia
by Whitesand99
Summary: Su pasado vuelve en otro caso horrible, pero ¿quién la ayudará esta vez? Sandle VS GSR... Se agradecen los reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Hodges dime por favor que tienes algo" dijo Sara entrando en ADN.

"Lo siento, no se pudo extraer ADN de los folículos de los cabellos"

"¿De ninguno¡Te di cuatro!ª"

"De ninguno"

"¿Cómo es posible…?tengo que volver a la escena, algo se nos ha tenido que escapar." Sara cogió su móvil "Greg ¿Dónde estas?"

"Vengo ahora de casa de la segunda hermana. Dice que no sabe nada. Admite que no se llevaba bien con el marido, pero que ella no le mató. Lo de siempre."

"Bien. Vete para la escena del crimen; nos vemos allí" Sara colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al aparcamiento.

"¿Otra vez?... ¿Sara¿Estas ahí?" se apartó el móvil de la cara "¡me ha colgado!" Greg condujo hasta la casa de los Jonshon y para su sorpresa Sara ya estaba allí. Bajó del coche y se aproximó a la puerta. La Señora. Jonshon estaba fuera con un oficial. Greg miró el reloj; las 5 de la tarde. Entró y allí estaba Sara, revisando los charcos de sangre.

La casa era sencilla y muy moderna. Nada más entrar la cocina estaba a mano derecha y enfrente un gran salón con una televisión de plasma y un sofá negro de diseño. En el salón había unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior en el que no habían encontrado nada incriminatorio.

"Sara. Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué más quieres que busquemos? Hemos revisado esta casa 2 veces"

Sara levantó la vista de la sangre. Llevaba la linterna en su mano y le apuntó con ella. "Greg, buscamos lo que sea. No tenemos nada y me niego a que esas dos queden en libertad por falta de pruebas"

"Bien. Pero que sepas que esto lo hago por ti" sonrió y se dirigió al salón.

"En ese caso se que lo harás bien" dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la sangre.

Recorrieron hasta el último rincón de la casa, pero desgraciadamente no encontraron nada. El arma homicida, un cuchillo de cocina, estaba desaparecido y la única prueba que las podía incriminar, los cabellos, no contenían ADN.

"Sara…no hay nada. Volvamos al laboratorio." Ella parecía cansada, en realidad lo estaba. Greg se dio cuenta. "¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Yo voy a ir a ver a David a ver si nos dice algo nuevo del cadáver"

Sara le miró mientras salían de la casa. "Te lo agradezco Greg, pero vuelvo al laboratorio contigo." Él simplemente asintió, sabía que cuando Sara se empeñaba en algo era imposible hacerla cambiar de idea.

Se subieron cada uno a sus coches y condujeron hasta el laboratorio de nuevo.

-----o-----

El turno había sido interminable, parecía que el caso en el que estaba trabajando con Greg nunca se iba a acabar… David les había dicho que no había encontrado nada nuevo, pero que volvería a revisarlo, ya que tenía otros tres cadáveres de un tiroteo y estaba apurado.

Sara salió del CSI y se dirigió a su 4x4. Greg salió detrás de ella e intentó entablar conversación antes de que entrara en el coche.

"¡Sara!" ella se dio la vuelta.

"¿Tu no te quedabas a no se qué experimento de Grissom?"

"Ehhh, no al final le he dicho que me tenía que ir…vaya como está el caso ¿eh?"

"Si esas dos no piensan soltar prenda y no tenemos mas pruebas para incriminarlas… van a quedar en libertad…"Sara agachó la cabeza. Odiaba que los asesinos quedaran sueltos por falta de pruebas cuando estaba clarísimo que eran culpables.

"No te tortures, ya nos ha pasado más veces. No siempre gana el bien…para eso están los abogados"

"Los odio. Son como una plaga que no se extingue nunca"

"Dímelo a mi. Mi caso de la semana pasada implicaba a uno que resulta que había hecho un trato con su cliente. Pero esa vez ganó el bien." Greg sonrió y consiguió sacarle otra sonrisa a Sara. "¿te vas a casa?"

"Pues, si tengo unas ganas de meterme en la cama…" Sara se subió al coche y bajó la ventanilla. Greg se apoyó con sus brazos en ella y la miró con la intención de que su conversación, que no tenía ninguna trascendencia, se alargara un poco más. "¿que haces?"

"Nada" Sara intentó arrancar el coche, pero no respondía. Lo volvió a intentar.

"Sara me parece que no tienes batería."

"¿Qué? no, imposible. Tiene que arrancar." Lo intento de nuevo, pero no arrancó. Apoyo su frente en el volante. "¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi? Solo quiero irme a mi casa¿es mucho pedir?"

"¿Te llevo?"Sara lo miró dudando de la respuesta. Tenía una sonrisa tan…perfecta.

"Vale. Llamare a la grúa y que me lo lleven a casa. Pero que conste que esto lo hago porque estoy cansada y no tengo otra salida"

"Entiendo que eso es un _gracias_…" volvió a sonreír.

Se dirigieron al coche de él y subieron. Durante el trayecto hablaron de cosas insignificantes, chorradas. Aunque Greg estaba empeñado en que conocía un atajo, llegaron al apartamento gracias a las indicaciones de ella.

"Bueno ya estamos aquí"

"Si…"Sara tenía una extraña sensación. _Al fin y al cabo no es tan payaso._ No quería bajar del coche.

"Sara…te quería decir que, bueno, he sido muy pesado, pero realmente me apetecería salir contigo alguna noche."

Ella no respondió a su pregunta simplemente le miró y dijo algo que no estaba previsto, algo que nunca pensó que le pudiera decir. "¿Sabes Greg? Cuando te dignas a hablar sin estupideces, puedes llegar a ser realmente encantador"

"Tu siempre lo has sido" se quedaron inmóviles mirándose cuando a ella le sonó el móvil. Sara se sobresaltó y miró la pantalla.

"Sidle. Si… ¿de veras? Bien. En seguida estoy allí."Colgó el móvil. "Al parecer nuestras sospechosas han cometido un error."

"¿Turno doble?"

"Turno doble. Me tienes que dejar probar uno de tus cafés"

"Por supuesto."

"Voy a llamar a la grúa ahora para así luego volver en mi coche" Greg la miró un poco desilusionado, pero ella tenía la vista en el móvil.

-----o-----

Ya había amanecido y como la mayoría de los días en Las Vegas, hacía sol. Sara entró en el laboratorio con Greg con un destino claro: la sala del forense.

Nick estaba en ADN con Hodges y los vio pasar juntos. "¿Estos dos no se habían ido?"

Hodges levantó la mirada del microscopio "Si…pero se ve que vuelven y…juntos" Nick le miró un poco desconcertado, pero como siempre ignoró su comentario y siguió con lo suyo.

Greg y Sara entraron en la sala del forense.

"David, me dijo Grissom que habías encontrado algo"

"Hola chicos. Pues si, no lo había visto antes porque no tuve tiempo para hacer la radiografía. He encontrado la punta del cuchillo que mató a vuestra víctima" David les dio el trozo de metal metido en una bolsita de pruebas.

"Gracias. Ahora podremos compararlo con los cuchillos de la cocina y espero que eso sea suficiente para conseguir una orden de la casa de la otra hermana" dijo Greg ilusionado.

"Seguro. Voy a llamar a Brass" Sara sacó su móvil.

"Ya acabó su turno. Ahora esta Sofía." A Sara le cambió la expresión totalmente, no se llevaba nada bien con la detective, no sabía muy bien la razón… bueno en realidad si la sabía, pero a estas alturas ya no le debería de preocupar.

"Bien. Llamala y mientras esperamos por la orden, me das uno de tus famosos cafés. No me tengo en pie."

"Por supuesto."

Salieron y se dirigieron a la sala común. Greg iba hablando con Sofía, que estaba con el caso del tiroteo, que llevaban Warrick y Nick.

Entraron en la sala donde estaba Grissom haciendo uno de sus crucigramas.

"¿Fuisteis a ver a David?" dijo el jefe sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Fue Sara quien contestó, ya que Greg aún estaba hablando por el móvil. "Si. Ya tenemos algo. Espero que podamos registrar la casa de la otra hermana."

Greg colgó el teléfono "Bien. Sofía dice que nos conseguirá una orden, pero que tardará un poco. Esta liada con el tiroteo."

"¿Cuánto es un poco?"

"No se… ¿una hora?"

"¿Y qué hacemos nosotros aquí una hora?" Grissom levantó la mirada y la clavó en Sara.

"Tu de momento deberías irte a casa, darte un ducha para despejar y comer algo. También va por ti Greg."

"Grissom, si se llama turno doble es por algo. Greg, a ver, haz uno de tus cafés, yo voy a ver si cojo algo para comer. ¿Tu que quieres?"

"Bacon y…huevos revueltos"

"Vale, vengo ahora. ¿Tu quieres algo Grissom?"

"No, me conformo con un café."

"Okay" Sara salió de la sala mientras Grissom seguía inmerso en su crucigrama y Greg hacia café.

"Es perfecta."

"¿Perdona?" dijo Grissom mirándolo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo que qué? Lo que acabas de decir"

"No he dicho nada"

"Greg lo he oído. _Es perfecta;_ fueron tus palabras y no creo que te refirieras a la cafetera"

_Lo he dicho en alto. Seré imbécil._ "Ehh, no creí que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta."

"Ya, pues lo has hecho." Posó el periódico en la mesa. Greg no dijo nada, pero el jefe esperaba una respuesta. Todo el mundo en el laboratorio sospechaba que ellos dos, Gil y Sara, habían tenido su pequeña historia, pera nadie nunca había sido capaz de corroborarlo. "Greg, espero una respuesta"

"¿Por qué¿Acaso no estas de acuerdo conmigo?"

Grissom se quedó paralizado, no sabía que responder a eso, así que ignoró la pregunta y siguió con su crucigrama. Pasados quince minutos Sara estaba de vuelta con el pedido de Greg y un sándwich vegetal para ella. Se sentaron en la mesa a comer mientras Grissom se tomaba su café. Greg estaba bastante incómodo y aunque el supervisor no lo demostrara, sentía la misma incomodidad. Se tomó el café lo más rápido que pudo y se despidió. Su turno ya había acabado.

Sara y Greg se quedaron solos compartiendo otro desayuno más.

"Realmente este café está bueno…"

"Ya sabes… _made by Greggo_" Sara sonrió.

Le gustaría saber si los rumores entre su jefe y Sara eran ciertos, pero no se atrevía preguntar y aunque hubiera tenido valor para ello, el móvil le habría interrumpido. "Sanders. Si…vale¿nos vemos allí en 20 minutos? Hasta luego."

"¿Era Sofía?"

"Si. Tiene la orden. Vamos para allá." Sara se metió en la boca el último trozo de sándwich que le quedaba, mientras que a Greg le había sobrado la mitad del desayuno. Dio un último sorbo al café y en ese momento entró Nick.

"Greg ¿vas a dejar eso ahí?"

"Si. Nos tenemos que ir. Si quieres te lo puedes comer."

"No, gracias. No como sobras y menos tuyas." Soltó una carcajada y ellos salieron de la sala dirigiéndose al aparcamiento.

-----o-----

"Buenas tardes. Tenemos una orden para registrar su apartamento. Por favor¿podría esperar fuera con este oficial mientras los CSIs hacen su trabajo?"

"¿Una orden? Pero si no he hecho nada."Dijo una chica de 28 años aprox., rubia, pelo largo, alta… En definitiva, muy guapa.

"Por favor señorita venga conmigo" dijo el oficial.

Sara y Greg entraron en el piso junto con Sofía. Era un lugar pequeño. Un salón con un sofá de piel verde oscuro, una televisión en frente y una pequeña mesa con revistas de fotografía. A la izquierda se encontraba la cocina, desordenada con platos sin fregar y una pizza en la encimera. Si mirabas al otro lado del salón, había un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas, 2 de ellas eran habitaciones y la tercera el baño. La casa estaba llena de fotografías artísticas, ya que la sospechosa se dedicaba a ello.

"Greg¿te encargas tu de las habitaciones? Yo me quedaré en el salón"

"Si." Él se dirigió por el pasillo y Sofía lo siguió mientras Sara no le quitaba ojo. _¿A dónde narices va?_

Sara estuvo registrando el salón y la cocina. Recogió los cuchillos que había y un papel hecho pedacitos en la papelera; también observó las revistas que había encima de la mesa. Entre ellas encontró un block de notas que tenía marcas de escritura. No descubrió nada más de interés, así que se dirigió a donde se encontraba Greg. Iba caminado por el pasillo y oyó como ambos hablaban en la habitación. Se detuvo para escuchar.

"Aquí hay semen. Con un poco de suerte será de la víctima."

"¿Tienes planes para mañana? Porque es tu día libre ¿verdad?" Greg estaba agachado en frente de la cama y tomaba muestras del semen, mientras Sofía estaba a sus espaldas. El chico se giró sorprendido por la proposición.

"Pues la verdad pensaba tirarme en el sofá a ver la tele. Si a eso se le puede llamar plan…" Greg en realidad quería invitar a Sara a cenar, porque coincidía que también tenía la noche libre.

"Creo que no. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?"

"Bueno, Sofía no se que decirte, como ves este caso esta siendo un poco difícil, llevo toda la noche sin dormir y creo que no lo voy a poder hacer hasta esta madrugada, eso suponiendo que tengamos algo"

"Pues... entonces ya me dirás."El móvil de Sofía sonó. Sara lo había escuchado todo y no entendía por qué, pero estaba celosa y cada vez le caía peor Sofía._ ¿Primero Grissom y ahora esto? Será…_ "¿Si¿Nick? No te oigo nada."Le hizo unas señas a Greg de que salía fuera para hablar a ver si había mejor cobertura. En el pasillo se cruzó con Sara y la mirada que le dio fue fulminante.

"Greg¿tienes algo?"

"Si, semen en las sábanas, y en el baño había un neceser con colonia de hombre, espuma de afeitar y demás."

"¿Nada más? Yo diría que también tienes una cita" Sara estaba de espaldas a él mirando las fotos que había en la estantería.

"¿Una cita?"Greg se quedó seco; no sabía que responder a eso. "No, no le he dicho nada." Sara no contestó.

Sofía se asomó a la habitación. "Era Nick. ¿Me necesitáis aquí?"

"No" fue un no rotundo y brusco. Sofía la miró no muy bien precisamente...

"Entonces me voy. Greg piénsate eso." Volvió a mirar a Sara victoriosa, pero ella no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

"Bien. Hasta luego." Allí se quedaron los dos. Y cuando Greg por fin iba a decir algo Sara le cortó.

"Vamos a hablar con la sospechosa." Salió de la habitación y él la siguió a una distancia prudente. _¿Está enfadada¿Por qué? No lo entiendo._

-----o-----

Eran las doce de la mañana. Sara estaba en la sala de recomposición, intentando unir los trocitos de la nota que había encontrado.

"Sara ¿tienes algo?" dijo Greg entrando en la sala.

"Todavía no los he juntado. ¿Qué tal el semen?"

"No coincide, así que si esas notas no nos dicen nada... seguimos igual. ¿Dónde esta el block?" Sara sin decir nada le indicó con la cabeza el lugar. Él lo cogió y comenzó a rociarlo con el polvo magnético. "Laura 18:00- yoga. Mick- día libre." Leyó Greg de la nota.

"Bien. Si la esposa tenía yoga a esa hora, que fue cuando asesinaron a la víctima¿por qué cuando la interrogamos no nos dijo su coartada?"

"Quizás porque quería proteger a su hermana… de todas formas tenemos que confirmar que estuvo en clase de yoga."

Sara colocó el último pedacito en el rompecabezas y leyó en voz alta. "Laura no puedes seguir con ese bastardo. Si tú no haces nada lo tendré que hacer yo. Patrice."

"¿Bastardo¿Se refiere al Señor Jonson?"

"Pues no estoy segura. Pero habrá que averiguarlo." Sacó su móvil del bolsillo sonriente.

-----o-----

"¿Puede explicarnos esta nota?"Sara le mostró el e-mail que había recompuesto. Patrice lo miró y de seguido se giró hacia su abogada, quien simplemente asintió.

"Es un e-mail que le envié a mi hermana."

"Eso ya lo sabemos, quiero que me explique el contenido de ese e-mail." La sospechosa se revolvió en su silla. Sara estaba sentada en frente de ella, Sofía cerca de la puerta y Greg apoyado en la mesa.

"No hay mucho que decir. El marido de mi hermana era un cabrón maltratador."

"¿Y por eso le mató?"Dijo Sofía.

"Yo no le maté. Yo no he matado a nadie, pero me alegro de que este muerto" su abogada la miró comunicándole que no dijera nada más. Sara sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. En ese momento le vinieron imágenes de su infancia a la mente; de cómo su padre pegaba a su madre, quien curiosamente también se llamaba Laura.

"Si no tienen más preguntas… mi cliente y yo nos hemos de ir" Sara no reaccionaba. Greg la miró un poco confuso esperando a que preguntara por la otra nota que habían encontrado, pero ella no dijo nada. Se quedó inmóvil mirando a la hermana, hasta que por fin Greg dijo algo.

"La verdad es que si tenemos otra pregunta. También encontramos esta nota de recordatorio. Su cliente sabía que el día en que asesinaron a la víctima, su hermana no estaría en casa y que el Sñr. Jonshon tenía el día libre."

"No contestes a eso." Dijo la abogada a Patrice.

"Quiero contestar; no tengo nada que ocultar. Miren…"apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y se inclinó fijando la mirada en Greg y luego en Sara. "Esa nota no dice nada en especial. También sabía que la vecina trabajaba por las noches y no por eso soy una asesina. Vámonos." Se levantó junto con su abogada y salieron de la sala. Tenía razón; esas notas no eran prueba suficiente para culparla y situarla en la casa.

"Fue ella estoy segura" dijo Sofía mirando a Greg. Luego salió de la sala de interrogatorios. El chico miró a Sara y posando una mano en su hombro le preguntó que si se encontraba bien.

"¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien"

"¿Segura? No lo parece…"

"Segura. Dile Sofía que por favor haga entrar a la esposa." Ésta estaba fuera esperando, ya que habían traído a las dos para interrogarlas. Ella era la mayor, tenia como 45 años. "¿Puedes traer la cámara para hacerle unas fotos y confirmar lo que la hermana ha dicho?"

Greg se levantó y se aproximó a la puerta. Cuando iba a salir se volvió hacia Sara. Sus labios se entreabrieron con la intención de decir algo, pero al ver a la chica con la mirada perdida en el infinito se calló.

En 5 minutos estaba de vuelta con la cámara y con la sospechosa. No traía abogado con ella. Sara la miró. Greg estaba sentado a su izquierda y Sofía apoyada en el cristal de la sala.

"Tenemos pruebas para creer que su hermana ha matado a su marido" por fin dijo Sara. "nos gustaría, si no le importa, hacerle unas fotos con esta cámara. Su hermana nos ha dicho que usted era maltratada por su marido y…"

La mujer interrumpió a Sara. "No tienen por qué hacerme ninguna foto. Mick solía beber y en ocasiones se le iba la mano. Probablemente tenga moratones" por un momento Sara sustituyó a esa persona frente a ella por su madre. De pronto la sospechosa paso a ser víctima. No sentía pena por el marido.

Greg vio como su compañera no conseguía articular palabra, así que decidió hablar él.

"Hemos encontrado esta nota en casa de su hermana¿nos lo puede explicar?"

"Miren, Patrice no hacía buenas migas con Mick, pero no es una asesina. Me envió ese e-mail, porque un día vino de visita y se encontró con una de las escenitas de mi marido. Esa tarde discutimos y poco días después me llegó ese e-mail."

"¿Y usted fue a su casa?"

"Si… aproveché que Mick estaba en el trabajo y fui a su apartamento. Le dije… bueno… que no necesitaba ayuda, que sabía cuidarme" Ninguno de los investigadores puedo decir nada antes de que Laura volviera a hablar. "Ya se lo he dicho, mi hermana no ha hecho nada." Un suspiro escapó a su control. "Quiero hacer una confesión oficial." Todos la miraron sorprendidos, normalmente los sospechosos no confesaban sin más, a no ser que fuera bajo presión.

"Esa tarde volví pronto de yoga y como siempre Mick estaba en el sofá viendo la tele y borracho. Cuando me vio entrar por la puerta se levantó tambaleándose y comenzó a gritarme. Los gritos se convirtieron en bofetadas, hasta que caí al suelo contra la encimera de la cocina. Él se acercó y me levantó. Busque algo para protegerme detrás de mí. Ahí fue cuando cogí el cuchillo, solo era necesaria una puñalada, pero…en fin…creo que el resto ya lo saben."

Greg negó con la cabeza. No se creía ni por asomo lo que le acababa de contar. "¿Sabe lo que yo creo? Mientras usted estaba fuera de casa, su hermana, que sabía que su marido no trabajaba ese día, fue a hacerle una visita. Comenzaron a discutir y ella cogió un cuchillo y le asestó tres puñaladas" Sara miró a la señora entendiendo el miedo que se podía ver en sus ojos. Greg, en cambio, continúo. "Cuando su marido estaba en el suelo, ya muerto, usted volvió y vio todo lo ocurrido. Entre ambas se deshicieron del arma homicida y limpiaron cualquier otra prueba que pudiera vincular a su hermana a la casa y por supuesto a usted, haciendo así que el asesino pareciera una persona del exterior."

El silencio invadió la habitación hasta que Sara volviendo la vista a la mesa comenzó a hablar. "Aunque su marido la maltratara, usted no era capaz de afrontarlo, tan pronto era una persona fantástica como era su peor pesadilla, teniendo miedo incluso a volver a casa." Sara elevó la mirada, contemplando a la señora. "Su hermana se enteró. No tenía intención de matarle, sino denunciarle y darle un aviso, pero las cosas no sucedieron así ¿verdad? Después de todo usted le quería; a pesar de lo malo, pero Patrice no soportaba verla así, por lo que actuó en su lugar." Sara suspiró y continuó. "Es curioso las distintas reacciones que puede tener un individuo en cada momento. Sustituyó a una persona por otra, escogiendo ayudar a su hermana…" hubo un silencio de nuevo, pero Sara dijo su ultima frase, una que no debería haber expresado en voz alta. "Creo que hizo bien."

En ese momento Greg y Sofía, junto con la sospechosa se quedaron mirándola fijamente mientras ella miraba la mesa. El chico sin apartar la vista de Sara le dijo a la detective que por favor se llevara a la mujer.

Una vez Sofía salió de la sala, alucinada por la contestación de su compañera, ésta y Greg permanecieron allí sentados en silencio. Él vio como los ojos de Sara se llenaban de lágrimas. No soportaba verla así, básicamente porque no entendía su reacción.

"Sara… ¿estás bien?" ella se volvió hacia Greg y simplemente asintió. De seguido se levantó y salió de la sala.

-----o-----

_Solo quiero irme a casa y descansar…_Sara estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la taquilla cuando Grissom entró en el vestuario.

"Sara…Sofía me ha dicho lo del caso ¿Cómo estas?" se acercó a ella. Sara cerró la taquilla y se giró hacia él.

"Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte" sus ojos se encontraron. Grissom vio que ella había estado llorando…recordó lo que le había contado y se sintió culpable por haberse alejado de ella.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"De veras te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien. Lo único que quiero ahora es irme a casa y descansar" Grissom pudo ver como una lágrima caía por su mejilla de nuevo. Ella dio un paso al frente con la intención de marcharse, pero él la agarró del brazo.

"Llamaron del garaje mientras estabas en la sala de interrogatorios. Tienes quemada una válvula o algo así, dijeron que te lo llevarían a casa en varias horas…"Grissom suspiró y comenzó a acariciar su brazo acercándose más a ella. "¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Sara le miró y cuando iba a decir algo Greg apareció por la puerta.

"¡Sara!" Grissom se apartó rápidamente y Sara hizo lo mismo. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco culpable por la situación. "Perdón…no sabía que…lo siento" la expresión de Greg cambió por completo; _están juntos…_

"Greg. No, yo ya me voy para casa" Sara se volvió hacia Grissom y él comprendió perfectamente su mirada; _necesito estar sola. Gracias pero esta vez no._ Eso era exactamente lo que decía.

Sara salió de la sala. Mientras, Greg se encontró con la mirada de su jefe fija en él;_ definitivamente están juntos._ El chico vio como ella se alejaba por el pasillo y la siguió colocándose a su lado.

"Te llevo a casa"

"No, iré andando. Gracias."

"No es una pregunta." Sara le miró sin recibir respuesta.

-----o-----

Durante el viaje no dijeron nada, simplemente permanecieron en silencio. Él miraba a la carretera preguntándose en qué estaría pensando Sara, mientras que ella tenía la mirada perdida en las calles.El tiempo realmente no ayudaba. Parecía que el estado de ánimo de la chica estaba reflejado en el día; oscuro, tormentoso…Cuando Greg detuvo el coche, Sara parecía tener prisa por marcharse. Claramente la tenía; no quería tener que dar explicaciones de su comportamiento durante el interrogatorio.

"Gracias por traerme. Nos vemos mañana." fueron sus palabras al salir del vehículo. Greg no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella ya había cerrado la puerta. La miró a través del cristal y en ese momento un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. No podía dejar las cosas así. No podía dejarla sola ahora.

Rápidamente salió del coche y corrió hacia ella. Sólo quería confianza por su parte, que le contara lo que le sucedía, que le dejara…_quererla. _Desesperado por solo obtener frases despreocupadas, comenzó a hablar sin tener idea de cuales serían sus palabras.

"¡Sara!" ella se giró para encontrarse con Greg a apenas 5 pasos bajo la lluvia. Se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada más.

"¿Ocurre algo Greg?" estaba confusa. ¿_Qué narices le pasa?_

"Si pasa algo…" tomo aire "estoy aquí…por mucho que te empeñes en creer lo contrario, estoy a tu lado, siempre lo he estado… ¿Cuándo vas a ver que puedes contar conmigo¿Que puedes confiar en mi?... ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que…?"Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que no dijeran ni mucho ni poco, "de que me importas realmente?" Aquellas simples frases que aparentaban ser una nimicia, parecieron tener eco y durar años.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Sara que permanecía en la puerta mirándole. Por primera vez desde que le conocía la había dejado sin saber qué decir. Greg notaba cada gota caer sobre él. La camisa había calado hacia rato y parecía que los pantalones iban por el mismo camino. Aun así no se atrevía a acercarse a ella, estaba esperando cual sería la respuesta de Sara a su "confesión". Por fin ella recorrió la distancia que les separaba y con su mano derecha le acarició la mejilla.

"Vamos dentro. Estas empapado"

-----o----- 


	2. Chapter 2

Greg permaneció en la entrada mientras ella buscaba algo de ropa seca en su habitación.

"Sara no es necesario; estoy bien" dijo alzando un poco la voz para que Sara la pudiera oír.

"Ya… Greggo ahora no vale eso de ponerse enfermo adrede para no ir a clase" _Otra vez esa sonrisa… _

"Puedes echar un vistazo…si quieres"

"No quiero mojarte la casa"

"Pues quítate las botas" Él por supuesto no hizo caso. Se quedó allí parado hasta que ella salió de la habitación con una camisa azul claro y un pantalón de chándal. "Toma" dijo entregándoselo, "es lo único que he encontrado. Probablemente te quede grande, pero mejor esto que nada."

"Gracias. Me quedo con la camisa, los pantalones están casi secos"

"Vaaale. Si tu lo dices"

La cuestión que se le planteó a Greg era clara: ¿de quién era esa ropa?_ Ropa de estar por casa… la talla claramente es la de Grissom._ Eso confirmaba su teoría de que estaban juntos, aunque hasta que no lo oyera de su boca, no se quedaría tranquilo. Aun así no sabía si era un buen momento para sus ataques de celos, ataques sin fundamento…

"Voy a preparar unos cafés ¿o prefieres una cerveza u otra cosa?"

"Un café esta bien." Sara le miró desde la cocina; él permanecía en la entrada.

"¿Qué te piensas quedar ahí? Si te da vergüenza, el baño está en la habitación. Aunque después de… nuestro encuentro bajo la ducha no debería de darte mucha" _esa sonrisa otra vez…_

"Muy graciosa… pero yo fui un caballero y no miré…" se quitó las botas y caminó hasta el sofá donde se deshizo de la camisa y se puso la otra. Sara por supuesto le seguía con la mirada.

"¿Estás más a gusto?" le entregó el café y se sentó en el mismo sofá que él pero a una distancia considerable.

"Si, gracias" dio un sorbo al café. "Ehhh… ¿puedo preguntar de quien es esta ropa? Porque creo tuya no es…" ¿_he dicho yo eso? ¡Mierda!_

"Pues…no creo que quieras saberlo" el silencio se apoderó del ambiente y no sabía por qué pero Greg encontró muy interesante su taza de café y sin mirarla volvió a hablar.

"No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien y…menos que ese alguien fuera Grissom" Sara sorprendida levantó la mirada, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada y menos mal, porque tampoco tenía claro qué contestar.

"No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, pero veo que por tu cara mis sospechas eran ciertas… por algo soy CSI ¿no?" su última frase fue un intento de calmar las cosas. La tensión aumentaba por momentos y el aire parecía volverse espeso y pesado.

Sara le siguió mirando sin conseguir articular palabra.

"Podías decir algo" _silencio…_"Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por el café. Mañana te llevaré la camisa" se levantó, pero al pasar a su lado, ella le cogió la mano.

"Greg… no estamos juntos…" se detuvo contemplando lo mucho que le había costado pronunciar esas palabras. "Siéntate por favor" El chico obedeció sentándose más cerca de lo que estaba antes.

"No estamos juntos…ya no" ahora era Sara la que encontraba su café muy interesante; mientras, él no apartaba la mirada. "estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, pero… se podría decir que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos"

"Pues hoy en las taquillas no lo parecía… " _¡Mierda! No debería haber dicho eso…_ "Lo siento. Se que no es de mi incumbencia y no me tienes por qué dar ninguna explicación…"

"Pero quiero hacerlo y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada entre nosotros. Tuvimos nuestro momento y ya pasó." A Sara le parecía paradójico que después de que él casi tenía una cita con Sofía, le estuviera diciendo todo esto.

El silencio invadió la habitación una vez más, últimamente eso les solía pasar a menudo. Greg de verdad quería creer lo que le decía, pero los hechos hablaban más que las palabras. Por otro lado le gustaría entender las reacciones que Sara tenía siempre en los casos de violencia doméstica. Aunque se podía imaginar lo que le ocurría, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que había sufrido la chica. _Si simplemente pudieras confiar en mí y verme como algo más que el chico de las bromas… _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

"Creo que no estas aquí por Grissom…" Sara tomó aire y continuó sabiendo que lo que iba a decir podía cambiar por completo su relación con Greg, no precisamente para bien, sino que podía destrozarla… Él empezaría a tratarla de manera distinta, como había hecho su jefe. "No soy muy abierta y lo sabes… las cosas que me afectan me las guardo y no permito que nadie sepa como soy realmente… He tenido mis momentos malos, no se por qué pero en la mayoría estaba Catherine implicada y por supuesto los casos más duros con los que he trabajado…" siguió mirando su café, mientras Greg no la quitaba ojo "los casos de abusos y maltratos." Su expresión por un momento intentó ser más alegre, pero fue un intento en vano. Su compañero seguía observándola, teniendo miedo a sus próximas palabras.

"Es curioso, por más que intentas dejar el pasado atrás siempre hay algo que te recuerda quién eres…" un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras intentaba controlar sus lagrimas. "Mi padre… siempre estaba ebrio y mi madre no era mejor que él… yo creía que era normal, que los demás niños vivían así. Me golpeaba y… abusaba de mí. Mi hermano desapareció un día sin más… sin decirme nada, huyó y no me llevó con él. Entonces las cosas empeoraron… más todavía."

Posó la taza de café en la mesa y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá con la vista perdida en algún lugar. Greg sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, sentía una gran necesidad de abrazarla y tenerla junto a él, de cuidarla y quererla. "Mi padre golpeaba también a mi madre y ella, al no poder hacer nada, me golpeaba a mi… una noche todo se torció. Yo estaba en mi habitación, acurrucada en una esquina, con los brazos rodeando mis piernas. Me acuerdo de lo mucho que me dolía el brazo izquierdo; tenía el hombro dislocado… mi madre entró en la habitación y mi padre la golpeó, fue entonces cuando ella se fue… yo creí que me había dejado sola con él como tantas otras veces había hecho, pero no… regresó…" ya no tenía más control sobre si misma, las emociones comenzaron a brotar y con ellas las lagrimas de dolor al recordar los hechos. Greg esta ahí mirándola, sin saber qué hacer. "…regresó con un cuchillo en su mano y… recuerdo mi pijama ensangrentado, las paredes… ese olor… las miradas... Un policía joven vomitando fuera y la asistente social a la que agarraba con fuerza… su mirada era… no lo se, me había convertido en la niña cuya madre había asesinado a su padre"

Sara rompió a llorar y Greg sin decir una sola palabra la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos y le recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Tenía que intentar no llorar, por ella…

Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que Sara dejó de temblar y se calmó.

"Sara… me alegro de que me lo hayas contado." La tenía rodeada con sus brazos y ella poco a poco fue separándose de él para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes llorosos, cargados con dolor, comprensión y… ¿amor? Sabía que estaba interesado, pero nunca se planteó que podría haber algo más.

Mantuvieron las miradas hasta que los labios de ella comenzaron a moverse con la intención de decir algo que no pareciera demasiado estúpido, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido impertinente del móvil del chico.

En ese momento, ambos parecieron despertar de un sueño, uno en el que Greg llevaba inmerso años…Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar cogió su móvil y miró la pantalla, _Sofía… _Sara se acercó para ver por qué ese cambio de expresión en la cara del joven.

"Contesta" dijo distanciándose de él. Greg la observó con el móvil aun en la mano sonando.

"No…" apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa.

"No deberías haber hecho eso. Mañana vas a tener problemas."

"Que yo sepa la batería de lo móviles se suele acabar… que se haya acabado en este preciso momento no es culpa mía, lo que si lamento es que no lo haya hecho antes." No sabía cómo lo conseguía hacer, pero siempre la hacía sonreír, hasta en los peores momentos. Tenía esa capacidad de cambiar su tono de voz, de cambiar su forma de decir las cosas, de pasar de una conversación sin ningún sentido a decir palabras que significaban todo.

"Espero que eso no lo hagas con todas" Sara colocó sus manos en el corazón y dramatizó sus siguientes palabras. "Greg Sanders: el rompecorazones" ambos soltaron una carcajada.

"Buen intento, pero te equivocas"

"Ah, ¿si?" Él simplemente asintió y el silencio se coló de nuevo en la habitación, pero esta vez no duró demasiado.

"¿Estas mejor?" Greg acompañó sus palabras posando su mano izquierda en el hombro de ella.

"Si… gracias por escucharme"

"No, como te he dicho antes gracias a ti por contármelo. Se lo mucho que te cuesta abrirte a los demás y sincerarte y que hayas confiado en mi para ello me demuestra mucho. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que quieras; puedes contar conmigo"

"Lo se… siempre lo he sabido, pero… no se." Sara fijó la mirada en el suelo.

"Bueno, creo que debería irme. Necesitas descansar" se levantó y recogió el móvil. "Gracias por la ropa. Te la llevaré al laboratorio." Se acercó a la puerta, pero la voz de Sara, casi un susurro, le detuvo.

"Greg… Mmm, ¿te importaría quedarte aquí conmigo?" el asombro del chico se hizo visible al oír esas palabras. _¿Quedarme con ella? ¿A dormir? Debo de estar soñando. _

Al ver que Greg no contestaba, Sara rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. "Olvídalo, no he dicho nada…"

"No, no, no. Es que simplemente me chocó, pero si quieres, me puedo quedar… el sofá parece cómodo" Volvió hacia ella con esa sonrisa, tan familiar y alentadora.

"Greg… no quiero estar sola y…yo no voy a dormir en el sofá." El asombro reapareció en su cara. _¿Quiere que duerma con ella en SU cama? Vale, definitivamente esto no puede ser real… O si… son cosas que hacen los amigos para apoyarse… creo…_

"Bien… En ese caso me pondré ese pantalón de chándal que me ofreciste antes… Mis vaqueros están empapados"

"Ya lo sabía, pero eres un cabezota."Le dio de nuevo el pantalón. "El baño esta en la habitación" Ambos se dirigieron hacia ella y Greg fue a cambiarse. Sara se sentó en el borde de la cama pensativa. Realmente la situación era muy extraña. ¿_Yo? ¿Durmiendo con Greg? ¿Se puede saber en qué narices estaba pensando?... _

_Necesito estar con alguien en estos momentos, no quiero estar sola y él es mi amigo, tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Me conozco y se que, sin nadie, podría haber hecho cualquiera de mis grandes ideas que siempre resultan ser estúpidas._

Mientras se ponía el pijama, Sara recordó el día, bueno en realidad uno de los días, que bebió más de la cuenta y tuvo que ir Grissom a recogerla. También se acordó de aquella noche en la que todo salió mal… su discusión con Catherine, la suspensión, Ecklie… y de nuevo Grissom. Siempre había estado en los peores momentos. Ese día, no solo se arriesgaba a perder su trabajo si no mucho más, ya que desde su discusión con Ecklie había tenido en mente su "gran plan". _Si Gil no hubiera aparecido, habría perdido algo más que mi trabajo… _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Greg.

"Hey ¿estás bien? Pareces preocupada. ¿Quieres hablar?"

"Estoy bien. Solo cansada."

"Entonces tengo la medicina perfecta" se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y abrió las sábanas para ella.

Sara se metió dentro y Greg se puso en el otro lado a una distancia razonable.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Sara"

La oscuridad inundó la habitación y Sara, aunque Greg no la tocaba, sentía el calor a su lado, lo que la hacía sentirse segura; no estaba sola, esa noche no.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 2 de la tarde, día soleado y caluroso como tantos otros en la ciudad de Las Vegas, pero precisamente ese día era diferente para él.

Greg despertó con una imagen poco familiar, pero muy agradable... _Sara…_ Su mano descansaba en la de él, a la vez que ésta yacía en el estomago de la joven. Ella le daba la espalda y cada curva de su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el contorno del de Greg. Éste no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa._ Ojalá pudiera despertarme todas las mañanas así…_

Acercó su rostro al cabello de la chica y respiró profundamente._ Vainilla… _No podía creer que la pudiera tener tan cerca, sentir su calor, su respiración en la mano, su olor… Si solo pudiera saborearlo con sus labios. Su piel se erizó y sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo. Su sentido común frente al deseo, ¿Quién ganará?

Poco a poco fue acercando su boca al cuello de Sara, quien aun permanecía dormida. Cuando se encontraba a meros milímetros se detuvo, pero no por arrepentimiento, sino para poder percibir de nuevo su olor. Una vez hecho esto sus labios rozaron la piel de la chica con suavidad, pero sin titubeo. Esto hizo que un suspiro se escabullera entre los labios de Sara que lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Greg; ambos se miraron, aunque durante ese tiempo la mirada del chico viajaba de los ojos a sus labios humedecidos, que parecían pedir a gritos contacto, por lo menos eso decía el cerebro de Greg en ese momento, que hay que decir que el chico no estaba en todas sus facultades "mentales"…

Desgraciadamente llegó el momento de la interrupción. El timbre de la puerta sonó, lo que hizo que ambos reaccionaran. Sara rápidamente se levantó y cuando iba a salir de la habitación, se dio la vuelta hacia Greg, quien continuaba en la cama intentado recuperar el aliento y extrañando el calor de la chica cerca de él.

"Supongo que querrás ducharte y desayunar. Ya sabes donde esta el baño y cuando estés listo…" el timbre volvió a sonar, "…voy a ver quien es." Y así salio en su pijama de ovejitas de la habitación. Greg maldijo una y otra vez a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta, pero viendo que no le servía demasiado, se levantó para darse una buena ducha.

Mientras tanto el corazón de Sara comenzó a latir a una velocidad que seguro que no era saludable. Esto se puede comprender porque al mirar por la mirilla de la puerta pudo ver, nada más y nada menos, que a Gil Grissom al otro lado. ¡_Joder! ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí? Mierda, Greg… _

Sin más dilación abrió la puerta esperando poder acortar el asunto lo antes posible, es decir, antes de que Greg acabara de ducharse.

"Hey, has tardado en contestar y ya veo por qué…" Grissom la observó; recién levantada, pelos revueltos… "Me encanta ese pijama…"

"Si…"

"¿Te he despertado?"

"Mas o menos…"

"Lo siento, es que quería saber cómo estabas después de lo de ayer, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar. ¿Puedo pasar?" Ese fue el momento clave, si tardaba mucho en contestar la respuesta estaba clara, pero si decía que si… _Imposible ¿Greg y Grissom en la misma casa? Es más, ¿en mi casa? ¿Greg recién duchado? No puede ser._

"Grissom… realmente ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ehh, te lo he dicho; quería saber cómo estabas y hablar contigo"

"Bien. Pues te voy a ser sincera. Por un lado estoy bien y por otro lo siento, pero no es un buen momento" Confusión; eso era lo que Sara podía ver en la cara del hombre. Normalmente, esto no ocurría o por lo menos hasta que él había dejado de venir a su apartamento.

"¿No es un buen momento?" Grissom miró a su izquierda y en el suelo puedo ver unas botas que, definitivamente, no eran de Sara. Entonces fue cuando lo entendió. "Ya veo que tienes compañía" Si por algún motivo todavía le quedaba alguna duda, comenzó a oírse el agua de la ducha correr. "¿Alguien que conozco?" ahora no se veía confusión en su rostro, sino celos.

"Grissom, no es lo que estas pensando. Simplemente necesitaba… ¿sabes que? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Es un amigo y punto."

"Bien…pero ¿le conozco?"

"No."

"Mientes"

"Ah ¿si? Pues te recuerdo que tu también sueles mentir o ¿no te acuerdas cuando te pregunté aquel día qué había pasado y la única respuesta que recibí por tu parte fue _nada?_" El ambiente se estaba calentando cada vez más; Sara notaba como le hervía la sangre y como su enfado crecía por momentos.

"Vale. Me lo merezco, pero por favor tienes que dejarme hablar contigo."

"Grissom. Hablaremos en otro momento, ahora mismo no. Así que gracias por venir y ya te veré en el laboratorio." Y con eso cerró la puerta.

Greg aun estaba en la ducha y Sara se sintió afortunada por ello. _Si Greg hubiera visto a Grissom en la puerta… no me imagino la incomodidad que nos habría provocado a todos. _Pronto se dio cuenta que seguía en la entrada inmersa en sus pensamientos y recordó lo mucho que necesitaba un café.

Mientras preparaba el vicio con el que en su trabajo era imposible sobrevivir, Greg salió de la habitación vestido con la ropa que esa misma noche había quedado empapada; por supuesto ya se había secado.

"Hey, café, menos mal"

"Hey" Sara le entregó la taza. Ambos estaban en la cocina y ella aun seguía en su pijama de ovejitas.

"¿Quién era?"

"¿Quien era quien?"

"Picaron a la puerta por si no lo recuerdas…"

"Ah, si, si. La vecina para darme… la batidora que le había prestado" No le gustaba mentir, y menos a Greg después de todo lo que había hecho, pero no creía que decirle que Grissom había estado en la entrada hacía 15 minutos, le iba a alegrar completamente. Así que después de todo, lo mejor sería "mentir".

"Ah…" El silencio se hizo un poco incómodo, pero no duró demasiado.

"¿Quieres algo de…"Sara se detuvo y miró la hora. "Iba decir de desayunar, pero viendo la hora que es…"

"¿Quieres que vayamos a comer por ahí? Hoy libras y curiosamente yo también"

"Ah ¿si? Que raro que coincidamos los dos"

"Si…bueno ¿comemos o no?"

"Vale. Sólo espera a que me duche y me prepare. ¿No quieres pasar por tu casa a cambiarte de ropa?"

"¿A ti te molesta?"

"Para nada"

"Bien, pues a mi tampoco" Sara desapareció por la puerta de la habitación y Greg con el café en la mano quiso cotillear un poco. Se acercó a la estantería y comenzó a mirar los libros. La mayoría de ellos eran libros forenses, aunque hubo uno en concreto que le llamo la atención. No era el tipo de lectura que le pudiera "gustar" a Sara, pero si a su supervisor. Por ello lo abrió y lo que vio se lo aclaró todo.

_De Grissom con cariño._

Eso le desconcertó un poco, pero no era extraño, ya que si ella misma había admitido su anterior romance con él, sería lógico que durante ese tiempo recibiera regalos suyos. No le dio más importancia y continuó buscando algo que le dijera más sobre la Sara que quería conocer.

En la estantería no encontró nada más interesante, así que se acercó al escritorio y observó. Varias revistas, una libreta cerrada que prefería no abrir y algún que otro dibujo. _Así que le gusta dibujar; es un buen comienzo._ Pero no se pudo contener y tuvo que mirar en los cajones. Y ahí encontró lo que realmente quería hallar. Varias novelas románticas y… no tan románticas. Cogió una de ellas y pudo ver que tenía un marca páginas.

Intrigado abrió el libro por la página marcada y comenzó a leer.

_El primer roce de sus labios me hizo temblar. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente el contorno de mis piernas mientras esos labios que antes estaban inmersos en los míos, fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la zona deseada. La voz de Frank Sinatra que antes era tan clara, parecía difuminarse en la poca luz que desprendían las velas de la habitación. Las sensaciones en mi cuerpo comenzaron a crecer y mis manos se separaron de las sábanas que sujetaba con fuerza para divagar por su cabello pajizo, tan suave como la primera vez. Mis ojos no podían soportar el peso que ejercía el placer que estaba sintiendo. Se tornaron para cerrarse y…_

El sonido de la ducha se detuvo. Rápidamente Greg depositó el libro en su sitio, un poco afectado por lo que había leído, y se desplomó en el sofá. _Vaya… desde luego no esta tan inmersa en su trabajo como yo creía._

Minutos después Sara apareció por la puerta vestida en un vestido color salmón. La mirada de Greg la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza mientras la observaba acercarse desde el sofá.

"¿Qué pasa? Que no lleve vestidos a trabajar no quiere decir que nunca me los ponga." Greg estaba boquiabierto, desde luego era una pena que no fuera así vestida a trabajar… una pena o una suerte, no estaba seguro, porque si realmente se vistiera así él perdería toda la concentración, la cual ya le costaba mantener estando ella cerca.

"Eh…"

"Vaya, realmente eres un hombre de pocas palabras."

"¿Qué? No, ya sabes que no, pero es que…Wow estas alucinante" Y con esto se levantó y se acercó a Sara.

"Gracias. Era lo menos que esperaba por tu parte" Y de nuevo volvió a sonreír.

"Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"No se, ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?"

"Muy graciosa. A ver… déjame pensar; vegetariana… ¿tienes mucha hambre?" dijo mientras se ponía las botas que aun estaban en la entrada.

"Mmm. Podría decirse que si."

"Pues entonces conozco un sitio. Vamos" Greg cogió su chaqueta y abrió la puerta para ella.

"¿No piensas decirme dónde?"

"No. Tu no quisiste decirme donde querías ir y como elijo yo, pues te digo que ya lo veras"

Ambos salieron del apartamento sonriendo. Realmente Sara ya no se acordaba de Grissom, ni del caso, ni de nada. Greg conseguía hacerla olvidar, conseguía hacerla feliz como nadie antes lo había hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaban un rato conduciendo por Las Vegas Blvd., un poco alejado de la zona centro y Sara había estado intentando engañar a Greg para que le dijera a donde iban. Ya estaba empezando a estar inquieta y eso que sólo habían pasado 15 minutos desde que dejaron el apartamento. Pero pronto Greg disminuyó la velocidad y comenzó a mirar a los lados con la intención de buscar un lugar para aparcar.

"Nada. Nos meteremos en el parking del casino." El casino era el Caesars Palace y en frente de el se encontraba su destino. Sara había jurado no dirigirle la palabra hasta que no le dijera donde iban, pero él pudo aguantar, después de todo era una "sorpresa".

Dejaron el vehículo al aparcacoches.

"Bien. ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ah, ¿pero no me decías que no me hablabas?" la expresión de Sara lo dijo todo. _O me dices ya donde narices me llevas o vamos a tener problemas._ "Bien vale, vale. Captada la indirecta. Simplemente tienes que mirar al frente y… hacia arriba" Ella así lo hizo.

El día no podía ser mejor, lucía el sol, no tenía que trabajar y Greg la había llevado a un nuevo restaurante que habían inaugurado hacía a penas un mes. El restaurante no era de los baratos, pero tampoco era demasiado caro. Estaba en lo alto de un edificio y sobrepasada en altura al resto de los inmuebles de alrededor, por lo que a un lado se veía el lago y al otro el campo de golf.

"Greg… es el restaurante que dije la semana pasada que habían abierto y que…" Se había quedado sin palabras, después de todo la espera había merecido la pena.

"Vale. Lo tomaré como un _me encanta._" Su sonrisa fue seguida de un pequeño golpe de ella en su brazo.

"No seas tonto. Claro que me encanta. Es… perfecto." Su expresión pasó a ser de verdad seria, cosa que le contagio a Greg. Mantuvieron sus miradas por un momento, diciéndose más cosas de las que podían pronunciar en ese instante.

"Bien. Pues entremos."

-o-

Una vez llegabas arriba las vistas eran impresionantes. El restaurante era una especie de terraza enorme con dos partes. Una de ellas tenía una cubierta de cristal, mientras que la otra estaba al aire libre. La zona cubierta era más de etiqueta y para cenas "importantes", pero ellos no iban ahí y menos con el día que hacía.

Se sentaron en una mesa desde la que se podía ver perfectamente el lago.

"Greg, ¿esto no será muy caro?" Él sonrió, pero no le contestó, todavía no. "Greg, ¿hola? Te estoy hablando"

"Curioso, porque supuestamente no me ibas a dirigir la palabra."

"Después de esto podría hacer más que eso." Otra vez el flirteo famoso con el que llevaban jugando años.

"Bien, pues te puedo decir que todo a su tiempo"

Minutos después se acercó el camarero y pidieron la comida. Revuelto de verduras a la parrilla y brochetas de calabacín y champiñones, junto con una botella de vino.

"Por favor, ¿puede decirle a Peter que Greg Sanders está aquí?" El camarero sin más asintió.

"¿Quién es Peter?"

"¿No te he dicho que todo a su tiempo? Eres muy impaciente" Sara frunció el ceño con resignación. Intentaron cambiar de tema, pero la conversación no era demasiado fluida ya que ella seguía preguntándose quien narices era ese Peter.

"¡Greg Sanders!" Un hombre alto, moreno, ojos azules, en definitiva, muy atractivo, se aproximo con la comida. "Me alegro que hayas decidido venir a mi restaurante y…" No pudo evitar mirar a Sara, que ahora lo entendía todo. "Veo que no vienes solo. Mi nombre es Peter."

"Ella es Sara"

"Encantada"

"Oh, oh, oh. Espera, espera. ¿Sara?" miro a Greg y volvió la vista a la chica varias veces como intentando decir algo sin tener la necesidad de utilizar palabras para ello.

"Si, Sara." Afirmó Greg aparentando no saber que pasaba.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Estaba un poco confusa, no entendía muy bien de que iba el tema.

"No, todo esta bien señorita."Volvió la mirada a Greg. "Bien por ser la primera vez y por ver que tu compañera es un halago para la vista, esta te sale gratis. Y comed ya, que se os enfría. Encantado Sara, espero verte más a menudo"

"Igualmente. Hasta luego"

"Adiós Peter y gracias"

Comenzaron a comer, pero al rato Sara tuvo que preguntar.

"Explícame a que venía todo eso."

"¿El que?"

"Esa conversación que tuvisteis con la mirada"

"Ah, pues…supongo que alguna vez le hablaría de ti y del trabajo y eso…" la cara de Greg se volvió por momentos más roja y Sara lo encontraba totalmente adorable.

"Ya… claro"

-o-

"Bueno…"

"¿Si?"

Ambos, después de comer, habían estado dando un paseo por los lares de Las Vegas, se rieron y desde luego Sara consiguió olvidar, aunque en algún momento habría que entrar en terrenos más serios.

En ese momento estaban ambos en el coche, en frente del apartamento de Sara. Greg aun tenía las manos en el volante y miraba al frente como intentando evitar esos ojos color chocolate que le volvían loco y le hacían sentir que no había nadie más, que daba igual lo que pasara, dónde estuviera o cuándo, porque siempre volverían a él, aunque sólo fuera en sus sueños.

Sara por el contrario ya se había deshecho del cinturón de seguridad y estaba girada hacia Greg, observando cada movimiento, cada suspiro y cada parpadeo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Greg era su amigo, eso estaba claro, pero sus sentimientos hacia él parecían escaparse a su entender, parecía que esos mismos sentimientos no querían estar encarcelados entre los muros que Sara había construido hacía ya tiempo y que sólo pudo derribar con una persona para luego volverlos a levantar más altos y fuertes.

Por fin Greg se quitó el cinturón y se recostó en el asiento. Aún podía sentir la mirada de Sara clavada en él, al mismo tiempo que su corazón parecía latir cada vez a más velocidad. El sol, que les había acompañado durante la comida y el paseo, se ocultaba, notaba cómo se acercaba la hora de su partida para dejar paso a la noche.

"Greg antes que digas nada…gracias; por quedarte conmigo esta noche, por escucharme, por estar ahí cuando te necesito, aunque yo rechace ayuda. Greg…por favor, mírame."

El chico volvió la mirada y la hundió en esos ojos que expresaban más de lo que él podía llegar a imaginar. "Sara no tienes por qué agradecerme nada y lo sabes. Sólo que… bueno…" se giró de nuevo para fijar la vista en el volante.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que… por la mañana, antes de que picaran a la puerta, bueno… ¿Qué sentiste?" Decididamente eso había descolocado totalmente a Sara, quien no se espera ni por asomo una pregunta así. De repente sintió una ola de sentimientos que la invadía y se revolvían unos con otros, sin poder apreciar con claridad ninguno de ellos. Miedo, ese si lo percibía. No sabía si estaba dispuesta a volver a entregar lo que tanto daño le podía hacer, al fin y al cabo si lo das todo lo puedes perder todo.

El silencio era inquietante. Greg esperaba una respuesta que era incapaz de formarse en los labios de Sara.

"¿Sara?" la miró y sus miradas se encontraron como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho, pero esta vez era diferente. Los ojos de la chica estaban humedecidos, y estaba más próxima a Greg, quien podía sentir el calor con el que esa misma mañana se había despertado.

Sara nunca sabrá quien dio el primer paso, pero si fue consciente de que sus labios sintieron la suavidad que se escondía tras los labios del chico.

Greg movió su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de ella. El beso era tierno, pero fugaz. La suavidad con la que Greg acariciaba sus labios hacía que una burbuja de sensaciones creciera en el estómago de Sara. Ésta pronto se percató de lo que estaba pasando y abandonó el roce de su boca. Greg no tuvo tiempo de protestar; Sara se le adelantó.

"Me lo he pasado muy bien. Nos vemos mañana." Y con eso salió del coche y entró en el portal. Greg permaneció mirando cómo, por segunda vez, se le escapaba, pero en esta ocasión no correría detrás; no podía estar siempre demostrando lo que sentía.

Arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir pensando en lo que hacía pocos minutos había pasado. Las cosas no podían quedar así, la charla tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Cogió el móvil y marcó el número.

Mientras, Sara había subido todo lo rápido que pudo las escaleras; no se molestó ni en coger el ascensor, eso sí, una vez cerró la puesta tras de sí, se apoyó en ella y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de madera.

Realmente estaba confusa. Había besado a Greg Sanders, o ¿fue él quien la había besado? Eso tampoco estaba claro, pero de todas formas había ocurrido y aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo, nunca Sara sintió tantas sensaciones recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo había dejado que pasara? No sería capaz de soportar otra derrota; aunque confiara en Greg, no podía asegurar que después de unos meses se fuera con otra. Después de todo Sofía andaba detrás de él y no era una chica a la que se le pudiera decir que no; rubia, ojos azules, guapa en general, inteligente… nada comparado con Sara, o al menos eso creía ella.

"Sofía… como la odio." Esas palabras se escabulleron por sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta. Si se paraba a pensarlo, no debería de odiarla tanto, pero era algo que las chicas eran incapaces de evitar; _odiar a la persona que había conseguido destruir todo por lo que había luchado durante años._ De pronto se encontró pensando en Sofía, pensamiento que descartó rápidamente

Otra pregunta surgida de sus anteriores pensamientos retumbaba en su cabeza. ¿Estaba dispuesta a comenzar una relación? Ya no era el hecho de plantearse si quería estar con Greg, sino si después de lo que tantas veces se había repetido en sus relaciones, quería comenzar de nuevo.

Las cosas con Grissom no habían acabado bien, pasaron de coquetear a no hablarse después del caso de Debbie Marlin, para luego estar juntos 6 meses y por último acabar sin amistad, relación ni nada. Era triste; cierto, pero Sara no se sentía con ganas de perdonarle. Aun así, tenía miedo. No quería que lo mismo le ocurriera con Greg.

Intentó no pensar en el tema, aunque era casi imposible conseguirlo. Se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse el pijama y se tiró en el sofá. No le dio tiempo a encender la tele, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

"Sidle"

"Sara. Soy Greg."

"Ah… ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tomas el pelo? No te entiendo… No puedes pedirme que me quede contigo a dormir y dejar que te abrace y luego ignorar lo ocurrido; no puedes pasar el día conmigo, besarme y huir" _Entonces fui yo quien le besé… _"No puedes seguir haciendo esto"

Sara permaneció en silencio.

"¿Sara? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Si… solo que… no se qué decir."

"Ahora mismo estoy llegando a casa, pero creo que deberíamos hablar. No podemos seguir evitando el tema"

"Si…"

"En una hora más o menos me paso por ahí"

Lo que Sara oyó luego fue el sonido desagradable que le indicaba que Greg había colgado, que no había esperado a por una respuesta.

"En una hora estará aquí" Sara no sabía si se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar esa conversación, principalmente porque no tenía ni idea de que decir.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran casi las 8 y media y Sara estaba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde. Preparaba café mientras se comía una manzana e intentaba no pensar en Greg. Por muchos intentos que hizo no lo consiguió, aunque tendría poco tiempo de pensar, ya que la puerta no tardó mucho en sonar.

"Hola"

"Buenas"

Silencio y tensión eran amigos en ese momento e inundaban el ambiente. Greg sabía a lo que venía, pero todos los esquemas que había construido en su cabeza se vinieron abajo al verla.

"¿Café?"

"Si, por favor."

Greg se sentó en el sofá y esperó por Sara, quien no tardó mucho en traer el café. Se acomodó al lado y él se giró para poder mirarla a la cara.

"Sara, mírame." La chica elevó la mirada. _Esos preciosos ojos castaños. Podría fundirme en ellos._ "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo se"

"Sara… yo se lo que siento y lo que quiero, ¿lo sabes tu?"

"No lo se"

"¿No lo sabes o no sabes si lo sabes?"

"No lo se"

"Vaya, veo que tu diccionario ha sido reducido a esas tres palabras." Permanecieron con la mirada uno fijo en el otro. A Sara no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir, solo los vocablos "no lo se" aparecían en su mente. Esta claro que si Greg no le sacaba las cosas, ella no lo iba a hacer.

"Bien. Ya veo que no dices nada. Vamos a empezar por algo facilito. ¿Por qué me besaste?"

_¿Y eso es facilito? ¿Cuál será la pregunta difícil? ¿Que sentiste? Oh, espero que no sea esa. _El pánico comenzaba invadir a Sara y las tontas palabras que antes conseguían salir de su boca le parecieron las más inteligentes.

"¿Sara? Contesta, por favor."

"Greg…" _Bien Sara bien, sabes pronunciar su nombre por lo menos. _"No se por qué te besé." Greg esperó a que ella siguiera hablando, pero no oyó nada más.

"¿Cómo que no sabes? Eso no es normal, quiero decir, no se besa alguien sin saber por qué lo haces."

Unos minutos más en silencio y a Sara le estallaría la cabeza de todos los pensamientos que se revolvían y querían de alguna forma salir, pero sin éxito.

"¿A qué tienes miedo?" Esa cuestión llamó la intención de la chica. _Buena pregunta… pues si empezara por el principio. Mike, William, Hank, Grissom… _Todo le pareció irónico por momentos.

En esta ocasión no fue Sara quien rompió el silencio, sino su móvil. Se levantó del sillón buscando el aparato por el escritorio.

"Sidle. ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? Bien en 30 minutos estoy allí. Adiós." No tuvo tiempo casi de colgar, cuando el móvil de Greg también comenzó a sonar.

"Sanders. Si… vale, en seguida estoy ahí."

"Era Grissom, ¿verdad?"

"No. Catherine, pero creo que vamos a tener que continuar esta conversación en otro momento."

"Bien. Pues a la mierda la noche libre." _No, de ninguna manera creas que voy a retomar esta conversación, a no ser que tenga preparado y escrito el discurso._

"Los asesinatos cuádruples no pueden esperar"

"Vamos." Sara agarró su abrigo y seguida de Greg salieron del edificio.

"¿Ya tienes el coche?"

"Si. Esta un poco más allá."

"Vale." Sara comenzó a caminar hacia el aparcamiento.

"¡Sara!" Greg, que ya estaba a una distancia considerable, volvió a ella y se colocó demasiado cerca de lo que Sara querría que estuviera. "Tengo que hacerlo"

"¿El qué? ¿Qué pas…" El chico la silenció acercando sus labios a los de ella, quien cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sabor y el sentimiento que había detrás de ese beso. Pronto se hizo más profundo y Sara llevó sus manos a la nuca de Greg, mientras éste las colocaba en su cintura y la acercaba más a él.

Estaba claro que detrás de ese beso se escondía pasión, deseo y quizás, pero algo menos claro, amor. Cuando les faltó el aliento se separaron, echando de menos, cada uno por su parte, el calor del otro.

"Tenemos un asesinato esperándonos" Fue Sara la primera en hablar, algo curioso porque hacía menos de 10 minutos era incapaz de pronunciar 3 palabras seguidas. Soltó a Greg y se perdió entre los coches mientras él la veía alejarse todavía intentando recuperar el aliento.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Últimamente me paso mucho por aquí a leer fanfics y me he dado cuenta de que tengo al menos dos sin completar. Los fics están terminados, simplemente no los he subido, porque ya no tengo mucho interés en CSI (ya no lo veo desde hace al menos 3 años). Sin embargo, he decidido subirlos enteros, porque se lo mucho que molesta empezar a leer algo que no tiene final. Probablemente haya muy poca gente a estas alturas que disfrute de ellos, pero por si acaso aquí los tenéis.

No están revisados demasiado, así que perdonadme (los que lo lean) si hay algún error. Si alguien los lee, me encantaría oír vuestras críticas, a pesar de que han sido escritos hace tiempo.

Disfrutad!

* * *

La habitación del hotel estaba oscura. Las cortinas permanecían echadas y sólo una rendija de luz de colaba por los ventanales. Dos oficiales en la puerta, cuatro cadáveres, y mucha sangre.

Sara entró en la escena apuntando con su linterna a la cama donde yacían una mujer y un hombre, ella en ropa interior y ambos cubiertos de sangre. Grissom se encontraba arrodillado al lado de la cama, tomando fotos de los cuerpos.

"Sara. Siento lo de tu noche libre, pero necesitamos ayuda. Warrick y Nick están metidos en el homicidio de una pareja y sólo estamos Catherine y yo."

"Vale. No pasa nada. Me dijiste que había cuatro cadáveres, ¿los otros dos?"

"En el baño. Catherine esta en ello. Parece un crimen pasional. David situó la muerte de todos sobre las 5 de la tarde. ¿Has visto a Greg?"

"Eh… No."

"Ah. Bien, mira ver si Catherine necesita ayuda."

Sara avanzó por la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba justo en frente de la cama. Entró y si creía que ya había visto lo peor se equivocaba. La mujer tenía la cabeza metida en el WC, al parecer la habían golpeado con la tapa hasta la muerte, y el hombre yacía con medio cuerpo en la bañera y el otro medio fuera; también había recibido varios golpes en la cabeza con la alcachofa de la ducha. Lo más curioso es que sostenía en su mano derecha una pistola del calibre 45.

"Sara. Estoy con el hombre. ¿Te importa empezar con ella?"

"Okay"

Se acercó al cadáver de la chica, que debía tener aproximadamente unos 26 años, morena, pelo liso, guapa, pero rodeada por un enorme charco de sangre. _Sigo preguntándome cómo una persona es capaz de hacer esto._ Tomó muestras de la sangre y de huellas en la tapa. Había varias, parciales y completas. Levantó la tapa y vio claramente que a la chica le habían machacado la cabeza.

Grissom entre tanto tomaba muestras de unos cabellos que había en el suelo, pertenecientes probablemente a la segunda chica; rubia, pelo liso, y de más edad que la otra. En ese momento entró Greg por la puerta.

"Ya era hora. Ayúdame con el cadáver de la mujer."

"Vale." El chico se acercó a la cama, intentando concentrarse en el crimen, pero no conseguía olvidar el beso. De todas formas el trabajo era el trabajo y en concreto este caso no era para distraerse sin más. "¿No eran cuatro cadáveres?"

"Los otros dos están en el baño. Las causas de la muerte se ven a simple vista en todos excepto en el hombre del baño. Aquí, la chica." Grissom se levantó y señaló a la mujer. "Murió estrangulada. El hombre de un disparo por atrás. La chica del baño, más joven que ésta, de varias contusiones en la cabeza. Eso es lo que se ve a primera vista, pero el Dr. Robbins nos dirá más."

"¿Alguien oyó algo?"

"Si. Sofía ya los ha interrogado. Sólo nos dijeron que oyeron voces y un disparo." Greg se inclinó para mirar más de cerca a la mujer.

"Parece que estaba casada."

"Si, todos ellos lo estaban. ¿Qué te dice eso?"

"¿Crimen pasional?" Grissom simplemente asintió y continuó recogiendo muestras. Greg, en cambio se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer tendida en la cama. Estaba en ropa interior, pero el marido no. "¿Se les ha identificado?"

"A ellos si. Michael Carney y Jason Skinner. Llevaban la documentación encima. Ellas estaban en ropa interior y todavía no hemos revisado la habitación."

Greg se olía a lo lejos un turno doble. Aún estaban trabajando con los cadáveres y ni siquiera habían analizado el alrededor. ¡No sabían ni quien eran las mujeres! Comenzó a buscar restos debajo de las uñas de la rubia y continuó con unos granitos transparentes que tenía en el cuello. "Esto puede ser transferencia del asesino"

"¿Qué es?"

"Son pequeñas partículas redondas."

"¿Si? El hombre las tenía en las manos."

"¿Crees que fue él quien…"

"No lo se, seguimos las pruebas, no hacemos juicios precipitados. Recuerda eso siempre"

Mientras tanto Sara y Catherine seguían en el baño.

"He acabado con ella. ¿Has obtenido huellas de la pistola y de la alcachofa?"

"Si." Ambas salieron del baño. No había mucho más que analizar. El marido tenía los pantalones manchados de salpicaduras de sangre, seguramente de la mujer del baño. Greg se quedó anonadado al ver a Sara y por supuesto Catherine lo notó. Grissom no, como siempre, estaba demasiado centrado en su charco de sangre, cosa que también debería hacer el chico, pero… las distracciones eran inevitables.

"Grissom. Hemos terminado en el baño. ¿Necesitáis ayuda aquí?"

"Si. Hay salpicaduras de sangre en el escritorio y una abolladura en el parqué. Todavía no sabemos la identidad de las mujeres."

"Está bien. Sara, ¿vas tu al laboratorio a llevar las pruebas y mientras yo analizo esto?"

"Vale." Al salir de la habitación miró por el rabillo del ojo a Greg, quien no la perdió de vista hasta que pasó el umbral de la puerta.

-o-

"¡Sara!" Los pasillos del laboratorio estaban tranquilos, algo raro, pero no inusual. Sara se dirigía a la morgue, pero pronto fue detenida por una voz que antes solía ser gratificante y tenue para sus oídos, pero ahora sólo era un sonido más que quería no tener que escuchar.

"Dime"

"¿Vas a ver a Robbins?"

"Si" Intento darse la vuela y continuar su camino, pero el la agarró por el brazo.

"Sara… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me explique?"

"Grissom no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar. Además creo que todo quedó bastante claro cuando…" En ese preciso momento apareció _ella _por el pasillo.

"Gil…"

"Genial. Hablando del rey de Roma…"

"¿Perdona?"

"Nada. Voy a ver a Robbins"

"Sara, esto te incumbe, es del caso" Ella se giró y comenzó a caminar hablando de forma sarcástica.

"Grissom también trabaja en el caso así que díselo a él que seguro que está más interesado en oírlo de tu boca que yo." Y con eso entró en la sala del forense dejando a Sofía más confusa de lo que realmente lo estaba Grissom, que sabía el por qué de su pataleta.

"¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?"

"Supongo que tendrá un mal día"

"¿Y por qué siempre la paga conmigo o con Catherine? No la entiendo."

"Simplemente déjalo estar; se le pasará. ¿Qué me venías a decir del caso?"

"Ah, si. Hemos identificado a las víctimas. Karen Skinner y Nathalie Carney. Son las respectivas mujeres de nuestras otras víctimas. Estamos intentando contactar con algún familiar."

"Bien. Voy a ayudar a Sara."

"¡Gil! Supongo que con este caso no te quedará mucho tiempo libre, pero podríamos quedar algún día para cenar y… eso."

"Sofía… mira te voy a ser sincero. Aquel día… bueno…tuve una discusión con cierta persona. Salí a desahogar y por supuesto bebí más de la cuenta. Tu apareciste y…"

"Era conveniente…"

"No, no es eso. A pasado tiempo creí que no querías nada más."

"Y no lo quiero, pero para un hombre de 50 años no estuvo nada mal." Esta vez se inclinó susurrando sus palabras al oído para intentar que hicieran algún efecto en el hombre frente a ella. Su mano fue a parar a su hombro y se deslizó sensualmente por el brazo, mientras sus labios acariciaban zonas ya conocidas. "Simplemente me gustaría repetirlo ¿sabes?"

Su despedida fue el roce de su lengua con el lóbulo de Grissom, quien pronto comenzó a notar el calor en ciertas partes. Sofía se apartó y le observó. "La reacción que esperaba conseguir" Así se dio la vuelta y desapareció por los pasillos del laboratorio.

Grissom intentó recuperar la compostura y el aliento. Pensamientos de Sara le vinieron a la mente y sólo una palabra surgió en su cabeza para describir a Sofía… _Zorra… y yo estúpido. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de hacerle eso?_

"Grissom" Una voz le desvió de sus pensamientos, llevándole de nuevo a la realidad.

"Dime Greg."

"He cotejado las huellas de la pistola. Una tal Karen Skinner y Nathalie Carney, aparecen en la base de datos, a parte de las huellas del marido."

"Las chicas son nuestras víctimas."

"Ah. También había sangre en la culata del arma, que supongo que será de alguna de ellas."

"¿Algo más?"

"Catherine esta con los cabellos y la sangre. Necesitamos la bala para compararla y la ropa de las víctimas."

"Bien. Voy ahora al depósito; cuando tenga la bala y la ropa de las envío."

"¿Necesitas ayuda? Son cuatro cadáveres…" Aunque le costara estar con él en la misma habitación, el trabajo era el trabajo y él su jefe.

"¿Catherine no necesita ayuda?"

"Dijo que podía ella sola. Ya sabes cómo es"

"Vamos."

-o-

Y ahí estaba, frente al cadáver de la joven, escuchando atentamente lo que Robbins le decía, por lo menos hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró Greg seguido de Grissom. David estaba con los hombres y Robbins con las mujeres.

"Greg, te tocan ellos" _Vaaaaale, eso ha sido demasiado descarado Grissom. Todavía buscas excusas para estar cerca de ella. _

El jefe se unió a la explicación, pero en esta ocasión nos procuran más Greg y David.

"¿Qué me cuentas?"

"Que prefieres, ¿lo fácil o lo difícil?"

"Primero lo fácil." David asintió y se movió de la mesa de autopsias en la que estaba para colocarse al lado del cadáver más mayor; Michael Skinner.

"Murió de un disparo. La bala entró por la espalda y golpeó el omoplato derecho, lo que hizo que se desviara y se alojara en el corazón. La he recuperado. Aquí tienes." Le extendió la bala y Greg la introdujo en un sobrecito.

"¿Y los rasguños de las manos? ¿Y las uñas?"

"Signos de forcejeo. Seguro que una de las chicas tiene sangre de él bajo las uñas. A parte de eso, ambos tenían un nivel de alcohol en la sangre muy elevado."

"¿Ya está?"

"Si. Ahora el difícil." Fueron a la segunda mesa para poder observar a la otra victima.

Mientras tanto en la misma sala, Sara y Grissom atendían a una fácil explicación de Robbins.

"La mayor murió por asfixia y la joven desangrada. Aunque parezca mentira las múltiples contusiones en la cabeza no la mataron, simplemente la dejaron inconsciente. La rubia tiene marcas de manos en el cuello como podéis observar y debajo de las uñas he encontrado sangre y epiteliales. Intentó librarse de su agresor. Aquí tenéis. También le falta un buen mechón de pelo."

"Que debe ser el que yo encontré en la habitación."

"No hay mucho más que decir. La otra murió desangrada. Nada en las uñas, porque se las comía. Este golpe en la cara me llamó la atención. Fijaros." El Dc. Robbins señaló una hendidura rectangular en la mejilla de la chica.

"Parece la culata de un arma"

"En la pistola había sangre. Habrá que hacer un molde de la herida."

"¿Signos de agresión sexual?"

"No, pero ¿estáis seguros que estaban casadas? Es que he encontrado residuos de secreción vaginal en la mano de la joven. Os he preparado una muestra."

"O sea ¿que montan una juerga sin sus maridos?" Sara elevó su ceja levemente como siempre hacía, solo que esta vez no miró a Grissom, sino que tenía la mirada fija en Greg, quien estaba de espaldas...

"¿Me dices por qué este es el difícil?"

"No, para mí no lo es, pero para vosotros lo será."

"Explícate"

"Este es el que tenía un arma en la mano, ¿verdad?" Greg asintió. "Bien pues, no tenía residuos de disparo."

"Bien eso nos dice que no disparo él. ¿Y?"

"Pues que deberíais buscar residuos en las chicas. Este murió de un derrame provocado por objeto contundente. Lo difícil viene cuando tengáis que explicar el cómo. Quiero ver como resolvéis el crimen."

"Gracias David. Como siempre ayudando."

"Para eso estamos aquí"

"Muy gracioso. ¿Algo más?"

"Pues si. Tenía sangre en las manos y en los zapatos también. Aquí tienes las muestras y la ropa."

"Vale. Gracias." Cuando Greg se dio cuenta Sara y Grissom ya no estaban en la sala, así que un poco desilusionado, fue a darle las muestras Hodges.

-o-

El turno había acabado y afortunadamente _no les tocaba turno doble_. Sara estaba en los vestuarios recogiendo sus cosas cuando una visita no muy agradable vino a hacerle compañía.

"Hey"

"Sofía…" La morena se apresuró para coger sus cosas y salir cuanto antes del lugar.

"¿Tienes prisa?"

"¿Cómo?" _¿Que si tengo prisa? Si, por perder tu cara de vista principalmente._

"Sara, me gustaría saber que te pasa conmigo."

"¿Y tú te llamas detective?"

"¿Ves? Siempre estás a la defensiva." Esta vez cerró su taquilla de un golpe y se acercó a Sara, pero no demasiado.

"Sofía, déjalo, ¿vale? Trabajamos juntas, no somos amigas, así que no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación."

"No es que tengas que darme explicaciones, es que te las pido. No te exijo que seamos amigas, sólo que no me gustan las hostilidades y menos si tengo que convivir con ellas todos los días en el trabajo." Claramente estaban gritando; ninguna se había parado a pensar dónde estaban y quién había cerca.

"Genial. ¿Quieres saber qué ostias me pasa?"

"Pues si."

"Bien. Tu y solamente tu solita destruiste una relación que me costó años conseguir. Una relación por la que lo di todo, por la que dejé mi trabajo y vine a Las Vegas. No había hombres suficientes en el laboratorio o en toda la ciudad que fuiste a acostarte con MI hombre. Ah!, calla, no digas nada que eso no es lo mejor. Lo mejor de todo es que ahora que él ya no está, vas a por Greg, el antiguo técnico de laboratorio. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta warrick? ¿O es porque el esta casado? Claro, claro, seria demasiado arriesgar. ¿Y que pasa con Nick? Noooo, tienen que ser los hombres por los que yo me interese, ¿verdad?¿" Silencio… "¿Te quedó claro lo que me pasa?"

Sofía se quedó mirándola fijamente sin poder articular palabra, pero Sara no consiguió mantener sus ojos fijos en la figura ante ella y desapareció sin pararse a mirar quien estaba en los pasillos. Simplemente fue directa a su coche.

Por fin lo había dicho, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor. Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a sentir esa necesidad de olvidar, que había desaparecido en los pocos meses que fue feliz, pero que ahora parecía retornar. Se subió en el coche y comenzó a conducir hacia un bar de esos en el Strip que abren las 24 horas con un único objetivo en mente: beber.

Cuando iba conduciendo sin pensar en nada en concreto, recordó algo, recordó a alguien. _Greg… _y fue dicho y hecho, porque en ese momento su móvil sonó. Antes de contestar miró la pantalla y en efecto era él. Sintió un cosquilleo en la tripa, como pequeñas mariposas que revoloteaban sin destino seguro.

"Hola"

"Hey. Te has marchado muy deprisa. Te iba a preguntar si querías… en fin… hacer algo."

"Bueno… tenía otros planes en mente, pero son mejores los tuyos. ¿Desayunamos?"

"Genial. ¿Quieres que pase por tu casa?"

"Eh…no, no. Estoy conduciendo. ¿Dónde quedamos?"

"Tengo una idea mejor. Pásate en media hora por mi casa."

"¿Que te voy a ir a buscar yo? ¿Cambian las tornas?" Bromear estaba bien en esos momentos y con Greg era algo a lo que siempre podría recurrir.

"No. Me refería a que podemos desayunar en mi apartamento. Yo cocinaré."

"¿Tú? ¿Cocinar? ¿Estas de broma?"

"Que sepas que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí… entre ellas cocinar." Esa afirmación llevaba un mensaje implícito que a Sara no le costó mucho reconocer.

"Vale. ¿Dónde vives?"


	7. Chapter 7

Parada frente a la puerta, Sara se preguntó una vez más qué estaba haciendo. Volvió a revivir por momentos los sentimientos que, después de estar dormidos, despertaron en aquel beso. Sentía algo, eso estaba claro, pero ¿qué era exactamente? Por miedo a cometer los mismos errores esa pregunta surgía una y otra vez en su cabeza. No estaba segura si sus sentimientos eran simplemente la necesidad de tener a alguien o… eran algo más.

Queriendo no pensar más pico al timbre. ¿Estaba nerviosa? Si, definitivamente lo estaba y todavía lo estuvo más cuando oyó que Greg le hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Sara. Tienes que hacer una cosa. No puedo abrir la puerta hasta que no cierres los ojos."

"¿Cómo? Greg, déjate de chorradas y abre la puerta."

"Por favor. No te voy a hacer nada. Lo prometo."

Después de un bufido, Sara cerró los ojos y escuchó como la puerta se abría. Unos de sus cinco sentidos lo saboreó; el olor a melocotón inundaba la habitación. Tras sus parpados notaba como la luz era tenue y suave. Pero fue el tacto el que realmente consiguió que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Greg la había cogido de la mano para que entrara en la casa, pero ahora esa misma mano estaba en su espalda guiándola entre un mar de sabores.

"Puedes abrir los ojos" Sara así lo hizo, pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las cortinas del salón estaban echadas y había velas por todos lados; por el olor, éstas serian de melocotón. Frente a la tele el sofá y a la derecha una pequeña mesa con tostadas, fruta, café…en definitiva un desayuno completo. La chica se volvió hacia Greg sin habla.

"Greg… esto es… vaya." Su sonrisa era algo que Sara siempre podría recordar, algo que también le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Desayunamos?" Simplemente asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa.

"¿De dónde has sacado tantas velas?" Estúpida pregunta, pero era la única frase que su mente había conseguido formular.

"Las he comprado"

"Claro."

"¿Estas nerviosa?"

"¿Y tu?"

"He preguntado yo primero."

"Pero a partir de tu pregunta se ha formulado otra pregunta, lo que te obliga a contestar"

"Mmm. Según esas reglas puedo contestar o hacer otra pregunta… pero tu harías otra pregunta que llevaría a otra más y nunca obtendríamos nuestras respuestas."

"conclusión. Estás nervioso."

"¿Tú crees eso?"

"Estas divagando sobre hacer preguntas que nunca obtendrán respuesta para poder llenar un poco el silencio y la tensión que se siente en el ambiente."

"¿Y por qué hay tensión?"

"Esa es otra de tus preguntas que no recibirá respuesta y que ocasiona otra pregunta similar. ¿Por qué crees tu?" Sara estaba con un cuenco de macedonia y Greg dándole los últimos sorbos a su café. Ambos tenían la mirada fija en el otro y pequeñas sonrisas escapan a su control. La conversación que estaban teniendo era totalmente estúpida y surrealista, pero era mejor que tratar temas más serios.

"El silencio es una buena respuesta, porque no tienes que contestar ni formular otra pregunta." Fue entonces cuando la conversación entro en caudales más serios.

"No contesto, porque no se la respuesta a tu pregunta. No se lo que está pasando." Sara le miró por unos segundos y de seguido se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa. Greg se quedó sentado, pensando que lo había estropeado todo, que la había asustado, pero tampoco tardó mucho en levantarse a recoger también.

"Deja las cosas ahí. ¿Quieres otro café?"

"Si" Sara se sentó en el sofá y Greg fue a por una taza de café. Esta escena resultaba familiar, excepto porque ahora era la casa de él y era ella la que estaba sentada esperándole.

"Aquí tienes."

"Gracias."

"Sara, ¿quieres hablar?" Ella se revolvió en su asiento, pero supo qué contestar.

"Vaya pregunta… no se si sabré qué decir."

"Solo espero que tu repertorio se haya ampliado y tus únicas palabras no sean _no lo se" _

"Muy gracioso. ¿Tu sabes qué decir?"

"Si."

"¿Si? ¿Sin más?"

"Si." La mirada de Greg era sincera y solo esperaba una confirmación por parte de Sara, quien seguía con sus inseguridades.

"Sara, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero tantas cosas…"

"¿Y la que más?"

"No cometer los mismos errores…quiero que no me hagan daño."

"Yo nunca te haría daño." Los cafés habían sido olvidados sobre la mesa. Sara elevó la mirada transmitiendo a Greg comprensión.

"Se que no me harías daño, pero… tengo la sensación de que soy incapaz de afrontar una relación, de que no puedo mantenerla."

"Eso es porque no has encontrado a quien de verdad quiera mantenerla. Sara… no espero que me digas lo que quieres ahora mismo, pero solo quiero que sepas que quiero intentarlo y…" Greg respiro profundamente con la intención de formar una frase en su mente que parecía no querer ser pronunciada. "… bueno creo que ese beso antes, en el aparcamiento… creo que tu también lo has sentido."

Eso descolocó por completo a Sara. No espera una afirmación tan rotunda por parte de él, pero ciertamente tenía razón. Ese beso había hecho que en su interior se despertara algo; un sentimiento diferente que le daba ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y lo que se dijo en ellas expresaba un sentimiento conocido por aquellos que experimentan la felicidad… amor. Era eso, aunque por otro lado, en la mente de Sara aparecían demasiados peros, demasiadas preguntas que no obtenían una respuesta clara. Greg percibió su preocupación únicamente con observar su cálida mirada, se acercó a ella lentamente y con suavidad retiró el pelo de su cara.

"Eso no va a ocurrir. Jamás." Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que volviera a sentir que realmente el cielo estaba en la tierra. Que el mundo a su alrededor eran meras sombras que no podían irrumpir en la pequeña burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban. Sus labios volvieron a sentir el sabor de la felicidad, más cercana que nunca. Un sabor que querría tener por muchos años… por toda su vida.

Sara entornó sus párpados procurando sentir todo lo que Greg estaba dispuesto a dar; y desde luego lo sintió; multitud de emociones que escapaban a su control; jamás había sentido nada parecido. Creía que había estado enamorada, pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando supo que no había sido así. El roce de sus labios, le prometía más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Sus manos aun estaban paralizadas por las sensaciones del momento, en cambio las Greg se situaban en su rostro.

"Greg…" Únicamente sus suspiros inundaban el silencio, y se entremezclaban con la tenue luz de las velas y el rico sabor a melocotón que se apreciaba en el ambiente. Sus ojos cerrados y sus frentes una contra la otra.

"Quédate conmigo…" Su mano derecha estaba enredada en su pelo y sus labios aún degustaban el sabor de lo que significaba sentirse vivo. Sara simplemente le observo y sintió como sus dedos se entrelazaban juntos, bajo la mirada que ambos compartían.

Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de ella, pero se detuvo en la mano de Greg, quien de nuevo la beso. Ambos sabían lo que querían, ahora si.

-o-

Había sido perfecto… Sara despertó y recordó quién estaba a su lado. Sólo con eso una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Primero sintió una pequeña caricia recorrer su brazo, después un beso en el cuello y por ultimo sintió su abrazo. La felicidad desde luego existía, y estaba en esa habitación, entre esas cuatro paredes se encontraba ahora el mundo; su mundo.

Sara se giró y se encontró con otra sonrisa.

"Hey, sweetie"

"Buenos días" Permanecieron mirándose mientras Greg acariciaba su rostro

"Eres preciosa." Sara rió a la vez que se sonrojaba. "No, en serio. Quien no lo vea es porque realmente está ciego."

Ella se acercó y le beso. Él pronto respondió tomándola por la cintura, de tal manera que Sara estaba ahora sobre Greg. Un deseo comenzaba a nacer… El chico se detuvo y la miró profundamente a esos ojos chocolate que le hacían viajar a otro mundo cada vez que los observaba.

"¿Estoy soñando? ¿Es este otro de esos sueños en los que me despierto solo?" otro beso le dio la respuesta. Realmente no estaba soñando, era real. Sara estaba con él, en su habitación y en su cama. No había ni Grissom ni Hank ni nadie, solo ellos dos.

"Me gustaría quedarme aquí durante horas, pero desgraciadamente tenemos un trabajo al que asistir." Greg miró a su izquierda para ver la hora que era. Las seis de la tarde… dos horas para entrar a trabajar.

"Todavía tenemos tiempo." Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa traviesa de nuevo.

"Tengo… que ir… a casa… a cambiarme."Contestó Sara entre besos.

"Pero… eso lleva poco tiempo. ¿No?" Otra vez la sonrisa… le dio un último beso y comenzó a vestirse.Sólo llevaba puestas unas pequeñas braguitas negras y una camiseta de tirantes. Greg se apoyó en sus codos y la observó.

"¿De verdad tienes que irte?"

"No me mires con esa cara… Greg, por fa no me mires así..." Él cada vez conseguía mostrar más tristeza en su rostro, pero por supuesto era para intentar que ella se quedara. "No vas a hacerme cambiar de idea… además, no me gustaría ir al laboratorio con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer."

"Vaaale." No la perdió de vista mientras se vestía y cuando hubo terminado consiguió agarrarla por el brazo, con el resultado de que ella volvía a estar encima de él.

"No te vayas."

"Tengo que irme." Se levantó sonriendo junto con Greg que estaba en ropa interior. La acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Nos vemos luego."

"Si…" Un beso apasionado era la mejor forma de despedirse, aunque Greg…en fin… quería más…

Darse una ducha fría sería lo siguiente que haría.

-o-

Desgraciadamente tendría que salir de su pequeña burbuja. Sara se encontraba en el coche frente al laboratorio intentando agrupar sus ideas. Tenía que comportarse de la misma forma con Greg, pero no sabía si estaba segura. Después de todo con Grissom lo había conseguido, pero eso era distinto. No era el mismo sentimiento.

Un golpe en la ventanilla del conductor la hizo volver a la realidad. _Grissom…_ Sara solo bajó la ventana.

"¿Qué haces ahí? Llevas ya un rato… ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

"Sara. ¿Cuándo me dejarás hablar contigo?"

"Grissom estoy bien, no pasa nada. Es agua pasada."

"Para mí no. Realmente quiero hablar contigo y explicártelo todo."

"Es que no tienes nada que explicarme. Te acostaste con Sofía cuando estabas conmigo. Se acabo la explicación."

"Por favor."Verdaderamente parecía derrotado y fue lo que hizo que en Sara apareciera esa pizca de comprensión de la que luego se arrepentiría.

"Vale."

"Gracias. ¿Quieres que luego pase a verte?"

"Claro."

La frustración la invadió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía ninguna gana de ir a trabajar y mucho menos en ese caso que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

Aun así entró en el laboratorio justo detrás de Grissom, a quien le _agradeció_ el no que no hubiera entrado con ella. Después de todo él conocía sus propios límites y pese a sus defectos, infinidad de ellos, también tenía su parte buena…_ Pero… ¿se puede saber en que narices estoy pensando? Estás enfada con él, ¿recuerdas? No tiene cosas buenas y punto._

Sara entró en la sala común con la esperanza de que nadie se fijara en la cara de tonta que tenía, pero pensó que si había podido ocultarlo con Grissom, ¿por qué no con Greg? Su supervisor había ido primero al despacho, pero el resto del equipo estaba allí esperando. La chica entró y saludó ofreciéndole a Greg en especial una tímida sonrisa. Fue a por un café mientras la mirada de Greg acompañaba todos sus movimientos. Catherine y Warrick no estaban atendiendo en absoluto al momento que estaban viviendo sin darse cuenta. Probablemente con haber echado un vistazo, Cath habría averiguado lo que la cara de Greg gritaba en silencio.

Grissom regresó para retomar el caso que teníamos pendiente, mientras que a Catherine le asignó otro diferente, cosa que no le sentó nada bien.

-o-

Sara revisaba las anotaciones sobre el caso junto con las fotos; sabía que algo se les estaba escapando. No había indicios de que una quinta persona estuviera en la habitación, por lo que todo había pasado entre los matrimonios. Lo difícil era averiguar el quién y el cómo. Repasó una y otra vez los informes, hasta que lo vio. Salió de la sala en busca de Greg para contárselo, pero fue con Grissom con quien se topó y por encima de todo eran profesionales.

"Grissom, creo que se lo que hemos pasado por alto..."

"La secuencia de tiempo." Sara le observó no muy sorprendida, porque siempre lo hacía.

"Como siempre, tú ya lo sabes." Un poco desilusionada comenzó a caminar a la par que él a lo largo de los pasillos del laboratorio.

Fueron a buscar a Greg, que estaba revisando unas pruebas y sin más Grissom comenzó a explicarlo todo.

"Repasemos. Todos muertos, sin ningún otro sospechoso. Las partículas que tenía la rubia eran sal y tenían el ADN del marido. Los hombres estuvieron bebiendo tequila, de ahí la sal en su mano y la transfusión a la chica rubia. Sabemos que Jason Skinner estranguló a su propia esposa, Karen Skinner. También sabemos que Nathalie Carney, la chica joven, disparó a Jason al ver que estaba matando a su amiga. Lo que tenemos que averiguar es qué hacía Michael entre tanto y por qué murió con la pistola en la mano si no disparó a nadie."

"Simple." Dijo Greg. "Mató a su mujer, la pistola cayó al suelo y él la cogió."

"¿Cómo si estaba muerto?" Ese había sido Grissom, siempre cuestionándolo todo como si se tratara de un rompecabezas.

Sara por fin quiso intervenir en la conversación. "La clave para resolverlo está en Michael y Nathalie, la pareja joven. Supongamos una cosa: los maridos entran en la habitación borrachos y lo que se encuentran no les gusta nada. La morena, Nathalie, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a su marido diciendo la típica frase de _no es lo que parece,_ él contesta cerciorándole un bofetón que hace que caiga sobre el escritorio. De ahí la sangre que encontramos en la esquina. Entre tanto el segundo marido, Jason se aproxima a su esposa, se coloca sobre ella restringiendo todo movimiento y rodea su cuello con sus manos…"

"¿Y dónde está Nathalie? Aún mejor, ¿dónde estaba la pistola para que pudiera acceder a ella tan fácilmente?" Fue ahí cuando a todos se les ocurrió lo mismo, pero fue Grissom quien habló primero.

"Greg, vuelve al hotel y comprueba todos los cajones del escritorio."

Una mirada profunda a Sara y desapareció por la puerta.

-o-

Pasada la media hora, Sara recibió una llamada de Greg confirmando que en el tercer cajón del escritorio estaba la funda del arma. Fue a buscar inmediatamente a Grissom para informarle. Éste se encontraba analizando las muestras de sangre de la ropa, simplemente para confirmar lo que ya sabían.

"La pistola estaba en el escritorio." Levantó la mirada del microscopio y sonrió. Sara le conocía bien y sabía que le encantaba ir juntando todas las piezas para luego obtener una imagen del conjunto.

"Estupendo. Tenía buen acceso a la pistola. La cogió mientras estaba en el suelo y…"

"El abollón en el parqué…"dije dándome cuenta del pequeño detalle, pero significativo del indicio. "El marido la volvió a golpear cayéndosele a ella la pistola y provocando esa marca." Parecía que poco a poco las piezas encajaban.

"Bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es la situación?"

"Dos en la cama, vivos aún. El marido joven golpeando a su mujer la lleva hasta el baño. Ella consigue de alguna manera golpearle…"

"Vengo ahora." Grissom salió de la habitación a toda prisa, estaba claro que algo se le había ocurrido y seguro que era la clave que resolvía el caso. Ya le había hecho lo mismo en varias ocasiones y dejarla con la palabra en la boca era algo que ella odiaba.

-o-

5 minutos, 10, 15, 20 y ni rastro de él. Greg y Sara estaban esperando a que Grissom diera señales de vida. Se encontraban en la sala de descanso discutiendo el caso y otras cosas... Intercambiando miradas, en fin coqueteando un poco.

"Grissom vendrá con la solución. ¿Lo sabes no?" dijo Greg con un tono de voz insinuante.

"Lo se"

"¿Y sabes que quiere decir eso?" Seguro que él no estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Después del turno tendría que tener una conversación larga y tendida con Grissom. No tenía ganas, pero aunque ahora Sara supiera lo que quería, él siempre había sido algo más para ella y sus sentimientos no desaparecerían por mucho que quisiera.

"Tenía que hablar contigo de eso." Sara preparaba café mientras Greg estaba sentado en el sofá mirándola como un perrito escondido tras el respaldo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ella se acercó con dos tazas de café sentándose junto a Greg y deseó que nadie interrumpiera su conversación, porque sino le sería más difícil retomarla.

"Pues verás, tengo que solucionar una cosilla, pero luego me pasaré por tu casa. Te lo prometo."

"¿Puedo preguntar qué cosilla?" Greg se había dado cuenta de que Sara no quería dar demasiados detalles del tema, pero los celos y su curiosidad eran algo que siempre se interponía entre lo que se debe y no se debe hacer.

"No te gustará oír la respuesta." Sara dio un sorbo a su café y su rostro se lleno de culpabilidad. El chico no necesitó nada más. Ya sabía lo que pasaba

"Tiene que ver con Grissom, ¿verdad?" Ella simplemente asintió. "Bueno, si lo necesitas hazlo, pero prométeme que luego me llamarás"

"Prometido." Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron para compartir sus labios, pero antes de hacerlo volvieron a la realidad dándose cuenta de dónde estaban. Greg, como sustitución al beso, acarició el brazo de la chica, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Entonces el móvil de Sara sonó, pero no era una llamada, era un mensaje.

"Un mensaje de Grissom" Dijo mirando el aparato. "Está con Robbins"


	8. Chapter 8

"Entonces, ¿ya esta resuelto el caso?" dijo Sara nada más entrar por la puerta, seguida de Greg.

"Yo no he sido" Grissom señaló a Robbins como un niño inmaduro que le hecha la culpa a otro.

Todos se acercaron para recibir la correspondiente explicación, que tampoco es que tuviera demasiada ciencia.

"Sabemos que Michael murió porque le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, pero en lo que no nos habíamos parado a pensar era en cuánto tiempo tardó en caer muerto."

En ese momento fue como si todos sus rostros se iluminaran viendo las piezas del rompecabezas encajar perfectamente y así desvelando el gran misterio.

"La mujer disparó al otro marido y Michael le daría un bofetón cuando ésta le intentaba apuntar, haciendo que la pistola cayera. Forcejearon y ella le dio un golpe con la alcachofa de la ducha, lo que le dejó un poco atontado, pero no le mató. Ahí era donde nos perdíamos…"

Sara interrumpió el discurso de Grissom como tantas otras veces.

"Consiguió coger la pistola y le dio a la mujer con la culata del arma, de ahí su marca en la cara…"

"¿Y luego qué? ¿Cayó muerto sin más? ¿Esa es la gran resolución del caso?" Greg habló un poco desilusionado, porque todos los culpables estaban muertos y eso normalmente en su trabajo era algo frustrante.

"Lo siento Greg. Esta vez es así."

Pues ya estaba resuelto y aunque el resultado era un poco desalentador, era hora de irse a casa y _descansar._ Sería Brass y Grissom quienes hablarían con los familiares de las víctimas para explicárselo todo.

Sara y Greg se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, ella esperando la visita de su jefe.

-o-

Lo cierto era que Sara no esperaba nada por parte de aquel hombre que tan mal se lo había hecho pasar, pero tenía miedo que su propia fortaleza le fallara y volviera a sucumbir. No es que no supiera lo que sentía, pero sabía que cada vez que Grissom se postraba ante ella con todas sus defensas bajas y le miraba al azul profundo de sus ojos, sus propias defensas desaparecían.

Sara era fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de Grissom podía llegar a ser la persona más vulnerable que existe y lo más curioso de todo era que lo mismo le pasaba a él. Por eso y por otras muchísimas razones, no podía volver a caer; porque la confianza se había extinguido y el daño ya hecho volvería a surgir. Quizás no de la misma forma, pero existen muchas otras maneras de hacer daño.

No más importante era Greg, por supuesto. En tan poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no todos los sentimientos tenían que llevar implícito dolor y sufrimiento. Lo que sentía hacia Greg no se parecía en absoluto a lo que podía sentir por Grissom. Estaba claro que Greg le había hecho sentir cosas que extrañaba, cosas que había sentido por su supervisor tiempo atrás, pero que ya se habían desvanecido. La relación entre Grissom y ella, era dolorosa y destructora y no podía dejar que la consumiera de nuevo. En cambio, su relación con Greg le daba ganas de seguir, de vivir, de doblar las esquinas y asombrarse por lo que encontrará tras cada puerta. Si era sincera consigo misma, esa felicidad y esa fascinación por la vida creía que sólo la iba a encontrar con Greg.

Por ello se había propuesto mantener una conversación seria y despersonalizada con su jefe. Dejaría que él hablara y punto. No pretendía discutir, no quería enfadarse ni levantar la voz, sólo quería que él dijera lo que tenía que decir y se fuera para ser sólo su supervisor.

Grissom no tardó demasiado en picar a la puerta de la chica que abrió sin titubear y le permitió paso. No sabía si ofrecerle algo o simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que comenzara su tan esperada explicación.

"¿Quieres algo?" Se había decidido por lo primero; no quería estar a la defensiva antes de que comenzara la charla.

"No, gracias. ¿Nos podemos sentar?" Sara no dijo nada, simplemente siguió a Grissom al sofá y se sentó manteniendo una distancia considerable, lo que no pasó desapercibido para él. "Veo que no quieres estar muy cerca…"

"Grissom… por favor." Una plegaria había salido por su boca casi sin ella darse cuenta.

Sara estaba ladeada observándole mientras él tenía los dedos de sus manos entrelazados y las miraba con un falso interés.

"Lo más lógico sería empezar con un _lo siento_, pero me temo que esas palabras se quedan cortas y ya carecen de significado para ambos. Se que probablemente me odies y me culpes por todo el tiempo que has perdido esperando a que yo por fin me decidiera a expresar lo que realmente sentía y aún siento."

Grissom tomó aire sabiendo que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de que Sara estuviera de nuevo con él, sabiendo que el resto de su vida ya no sería igual. Se volvió hacia ella con un rostro triste que lloraba en silencio. Sara, en cambio, no quería decir nada, sólo escuchaba sus palabras con atención y desconsuelo.

"Se y sabes que nunca he tenido la habilidad de mostrar mis sentimientos. Las únicas veces que lo pude llegar hacer fue estando contigo. Fuiste tú la que me enseñó quién era de verdad… contigo conseguía ser yo mismo. No necesitaba tapaderas, no necesitaba ninguna fachada y eso era lo que tanto me asustaba. Me sentía vulnerable y se que tu también te sientes…" Se detuvo un momento para pensar, y rectificó. "te sentÍAS así."

Sara se sorprendió más de lo que ella hubiera querido de las palabras que tan naturalmente había pronunciado Grissom. Estuvieron dos años juntos, dos de los mejores años de su vida, pero eso no compensaba tantos otros de sufrimiento. Ella apartó la mirada queriendo esconder esa debilidad que sentía cada vez que observaba sus ojos.

"He sido un imbécil, parece que eso ya es algo inherente a mi personalidad. Lo estropeé una vez y otra y otra, creyendo que siempre podría rectificar, pero cada persona tiene un límite y esta vez se que lo has alcanzado."

Grissom miraba el rostro de Sara, quien tenía la vista fija en ningún lugar concreto. Él se levantó y pasó a su lado, y fue como si Sara tuviera la gran necesidad de aferrar aquella mano para que no se fuera, pero no lo hizo. Elevó la mirada viendo que Grissom no se dirigía a la puerta, sino a la ventana próxima a la cocina. Quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué palabras escoger y antes de que se diera cuenta él había comenzado de nuevo a hablar.

"Creo que no voy a poder seguir aquí. No viéndote todos los días y añorando el poder despertarme a tu lado." Eso desde luego llamó la atención de Sara que, sin quererlo, se levantó para acercarse a él.

"¿Cómo que no vas a poder seguir aquí? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Grissom percibió su olor y al instante supo que se encontraba tras él. Se giró lentamente y mezcló su débil mirada con la de ella.

"Sara, se que estando conmigo no serás feliz, y también se que ya no nunca podrá volver a ser como antes. Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, yo mismo me odio por haberte hecho daño, por no darte todo lo que te merecías."

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Sara comenzó a notar como una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla. No se podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Sabía que no volvería con él, pero, ¿no poder verle? Eso era algo que no quería ni plantearse.

"¿Te vas?"

Una sonrisa forzada y cargada de congoja se formó en los labios de Grissom a la vez que acariciaba el rostro de la chica limpiando sus lágrimas. Eso desde luego había sido un _sí._

"¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana"

"¿Mañana? Pero…"

"Nueva York. Un viejo amigo me ha ofrecido un puesto allí."

Odiaba sentirse así, la culpa de todo esto la había tenido él y aún así ella se sentía estúpida llorando por aquel hombre.

"¿Quién lo sabe?"

"Tú y Brass. No pensaba decírselo a nadie más, ya sabes que no me gustan las despedidas."

Las lágrimas ya no parecían hacer caso a lo que su dueña les rogaba a gritos. Se escapaban sin pedir permiso, sin querer pensar en qué era lo correcto y qué lo incorrecto, sólo mostraban sentimientos.

Por última vez Grissom acarició su rostro y se permitió el lujo de enredar su mano con el cabello castaño que tanto echaría de menos. Al volver a descansar su mano en el rostro de Sara, ella alzó la suya propia y la enlazó con la de él a la vez que cerraba suavemente los ojos intentando sentir todo a lo que por fin podría decir adiós.

Gil Grissom quería poder volver a sentir, aunque fuera por última vez, el calor de sus labios con los de él, el sabor a dulzura y amor que querría recordar allá donde fuera; pero no sabía si besarla, no sabía si era algo que ella quisiera.

"Sara…" La chica abrió los ojos ante la voz susurrante y tierna que le hablaba. "¿Puedo besarte?" Para ser sincero, no lo pensó demasiado, sus palabras salieron sin más. La razón ya no cabía en esos momentos, era el sentimiento el que gobernaba al cuerpo y la mente.

Ella no tuvo la necesidad de contestar. Con una sola mirada a los ojos siempre azules de Grissom bastó. Él se inclinó y unió sus labios por última vez. Era un beso suave y delicado, que pareció durar una eternidad. Era eso a lo que algunos llaman amor, pero que muy pocos realmente llegan a sentir.

Una vez se alejaron, él miró sus ojos castaños para poder recordarlos y hubo algo que se dijo en silencio, pero que Sara entendió con la misma claridad como si lo hubiera dicho con palabras.

_Te quiero_

Con eso Grissom se dirigió lenta, pero decididamente hacia la puerta. Sara no quiso darse la vuelta para ver como se apartaba de ella. Permaneció allí, escuchando alejarse los pasos y con los ojos cerrados e inundados en lágrimas. Él al llegar a la puerta la abrió y vaciló un poco. No sabía si volver la vista atrás, porque si lo hacía podría no ser capaz de marcharse. Giró un poco la cabeza y la vio allí quieta con los ojos cerrados, y no pudo evitar más que sonreír cuando un pensamiento alegre le cruzó la mente…

_Serás feliz, seguro que sí. _

Y con eso cerró la puerta y desapareció.


	9. Chapter 9

Media hora después el sonido del timbre distrajo a Sara de sus pensamientos. La chica sabía lo que quería. Sabía que quería estar con Greg y también sabía que Grissom, en cierto modo, estaría ahí, pero no de la misma forma en que lo había estado. Sería simplemente un recuerdo en su memoria.

Greg por otro lado ya no sabía nada. Estaba confuso y tenía miedo; miedo a perder algo que había sentido como suyo, miedo a que todo hubiera sido un error. Tenía pánico a lo que Sara le pudiera decir. Miles de pensamientos atacaron su mente de camino a casa de la chica y la mayoría eran negativos. Todos acaban con él solo, sin Sara.

Al llegar a su puerta titubeó un poco para picar, pero no demasiado, ya que quería saber qué había ocurrido y si todo lo que se había imaginado eran eso, imaginaciones o eran una realidad.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta pudo notar la confusión y por supuesto unos ojos rojos que le decían más de lo que él hubiera querido. Entró cabizbajo sin decir nada y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Se dirigió al sofá seguido de Sara, quién aún intentaba juntar la piezas del puzzle para poder hablar con claridad y seguridad. No quería que Greg pensara cosas que en verdad no tenían demasiada importancia.

Unos segundos de silencio parecía que hablaban por sí solos. Greg, sintiendo la tensión, quiso decir las primeras palabras, puede que no las correctas, pero fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza.

"Has estado llorando…"

Sara no tenía claro si eso era una simple afirmación, una pregunta o un reproche. Se sentía fatal, pero aún así, todavía no conseguía asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido hacía pocas horas. Ahora estaba allí y eso era lo importante. El pasado no tenía cabida ya en su vida y Grissom era el pasado.

Se acercó a Greg y acarició su mejilla intentando que el chico la mirara a los ojos. Por supuesto, él no se lo negó. Elevó su mirada y la mezcló con los ojos de ella, todavía con un leve tono rojizo que les rodeaba.

"He estado llorando, sí. No tienes por qué tener miedo a preguntar el por qué lo hecho. Grissom se ha ido."

Esa afirmación provocó un inmediato cambio de expresión. El asombro, mezclado con la duda y el miedo, se reflejaban en su joven rostro.

"Por eso quiso hablar conmigo. Sólo quería despedirse." Sara se concentró sobretodo en hacer frases cortas y claras, que no conllevaran ningún doble sentido.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

Desde luego esa pregunta la había estado reconcomiendo por dentro. No sabía qué contestar. Quería ser sincera, pero le aterraba la idea de que todo se estropeara por un simple beso de despedida.

Por un momento, se encontró entre la espada y la pared, y Greg se dio cuenta.

"No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo con que me prometas que se acabó, me basta. Sara, te creo y quiero que esto funcione. Sin Grissoms, sólo nosotros."

Greg, ahora más comprensivo que nunca, llevó su mano al rostro de la chica y lo acarició con ternura y suavidad.

"Sabes que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esto funcione y haré todo lo posible para que ocurra. Creía que nunca le conseguiría olvidar, que nunca podría avanzar, pero entonces apareciste tú; siempre habías estado ahí, pero yo no me quise dar cuenta. Estuve ciega por mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo puedo ver todo con claridad y te puedo asegurar que es contigo con quien quiero estar, es en ti en quien pienso, eres tu quien me importas realmente…"

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Greg y pronto Sara sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez era felicidad lo que esas lágrimas expresaban. Sus labios se unieron una vez más, logrando que los sentimientos más agradables que puedan existir recorrieran de arriba a abajo los cuerpos de la pareja.

"Te quiero."

Esas palabras surgieron sin ni siquiera poderlas pensar y Greg se percató tarde. Puede que se hubiera precipitado en expresar lo que había sentido durante muchos años. Sara le miró fijamente y un poco seria, pero esa seriedad no duró demasiado, ya que una leve sonrisa hizo entender a Greg que ella sentía lo mismo y que ahora sí, sólo estaban ella y él.

Ahora si había un Nosotros.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que os haya gustado. También está completo_ Todo tiene su principio y su final_ que es 100% GSR, para quienes os interese.


End file.
